Bukephalos/Geschichte
Bukephalos Christine Frasseto Prolog 21. Juli 356 v. Chr. Am Tag, als Alexander der Große geboren wurde, geschah noch etwas anderes, das großen Einfluss auf die Menschheit hatte. Eins der sieben Weltwunder, der Artemis -Tempel in Ephesus (in der heutigen Türkei), wurde von einem Mann namens Herostratus niedergebrannt. Unter der Folter gestand er, dass er um jeden Preis Ruhm und Ehre erlangen wollte und keine andere Möglichkeit dazu gesehen hätte. Er wurde vor Gericht gestellt und vor das Volk, das ihn mit Hass und Abscheu betrachtete. Wären die Richter und die Menge aber weniger von ihrem Zorn geblendet gewesen, hätten sie die Sibylle bemerkt, die in der umgebenden Dunkelheit von den verlöschenden Flammen des brennenden Tempels angestrahlt wurde. Die Augen der alten Frau rollten wild, sie begann heftig zu zucken und in prophetischer Trance zu rufen. Ein Priester, der den Brand überlebt hatte, fing sie auf, als sie in ein mehrere Tage dauerndes Koma fiel. Später gravierte er die Worte der Sibylle auf eine Kupfertafel. Sie hatte anscheinend mit der Stimme der Götter des Olymps gesprochen: Groß ist der Zorn der Artemis, der Tochter des Zeus. Sie hätte den Schuldigen an dieser tödlichen Entweihung selbst bestraft. Sie hätte sein Herz mit ihrem silbernen Pfeil durchbohrt, wenn nicht eine dringende Pflicht sie davon abgehalten hätte. Die Göttin wacht in diesem Augenblick über die Geburt des Kindes, das auf dem weiten Erdenrund den Respekt vor den Göttern durchsetzen wird. Artemis, die Göttin der Jagd, der wilden Tiere und der Wildnis, die Göttin der Hebammen und des Sternbilds des Großen Bären, nahm einen Stern aus dem Sternbild des Zentauren und schenkte ihn dem Kind, um es zu seiner ruhmreichen Bestimmung zu führen. Der Knabe untersteht damit dem Schutz dieses mythischen Wesens, halb Mensch, halb Pferd, und sein Schicksal ist mit Chiron und mit Pferden verbunden. Aber die Beleidigung des Herostratus darf sich nie wiederholen. Der Mensch darf nie wieder mit den Göttern rivalisieren. Größenwahn und Ruhmsucht sind menschliche Schwächen, die nie mehr das Reich der Götter oder der Menschen in Gefahr bringen dürfen. Artemis stattete den Stern deshalb mit einer weiteren Gabe aus: Falls sein Träger unglücklicherweise den Verstand verlieren oder in Zorn verfallen sollte, falls sein Ehrgeiz das vernünftige Maß überstiege, würde der Stern zu seinem Untergang führen. Solange er den Stern trägt, wird kein Mensch ihn besiegen können. Solange seine Taten bescheiden und ehrlich sind, solange er maßvoll und weise bleibt, ist er unbesiegbar. Aber wenn er strauchelt, wird der Zorn des Zeus ihn verschlingen. In diesem Augenblick stieß das Kind, das einmal Alexander der Große werden sollte, einer der größten Eroberer der Weltgeschichte, seinen ersten Schrei aus. Durch die Schmerzen der Geburt hindurch hörte Königin Olympias, Priesterin des Zeus und ehrgeizige Gemahlin Philipps II. von Makedonien, das Orakel der Artemis wie ein Omen. Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung spielte ein triumphierendes Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Welche Mutter erträumt kein außergewöhnliches Schicksal für ihr Kind? Mit der Hilfe der Götter würde sie alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um Alexander zu erziehen und zu dem hohen Rang zu führen, der ihm bestimmt war. Er würde ihre Träume von Macht und ewigem Ruhm erfüllen. Sie glaubte nicht an die Warnung der Sibylle. Wenn Alexander unter dem Schutz der Götter stand, warum sollte er sich mäßigen und zurückhalten? Er wäre der Größte unter den Menschen, ein Heerführer, den man bis ans Ende der Zeiten verehren würde. Als die Hebamme den Neugeborenen seiner Mutter übergab, nahm Olympias ihn zärtlich in die Arme. Dann spürte sie eine scharfe Spitze, die sich in ihren Hals grub. Sie hielt ihren Sohn von sich weg und entdeckte den Bronzestern, den er mit seiner winzigen Faust umklammert hielt. Sofort erkannte sie die Macht des Sterns, eines Gegenstandes, der nur für Alexander allein bestimmt war. Sie glaubte, dass das Orakel nur zu ihr gesprochen hätte und deshalb niemand sonst von dem Stern wüsste. Aber die Hebamme hatte den Stern der Artemis gesehen und Olympias konnte nicht riskieren, dass das Geheimnis bekannt würde. Die Hebamme, die eine solche Gefahr darstellte, starb schnell an den Bissen der Schlangen, die Olympias in ihrem Schlaf bewachten. Der Stern, der Artemis, der Tochter und Botin des Zeus gehörte, blieb das geheime Zeichen des Bundes mit den Göttern, der Alexander unbesiegbar und unsterblich machen sollte. Auf den Überresten des ersten Tempels der Artemis wurde Mitte des 4. Jahrhunderts v. Chr. ein zweiter gebaut. Dieser wurde 263 n. Chr. von den Ostgoten geplündert und 401 von den Christen niedergebrannt. Kaiser Justinian zerstörte ihn endgültig, als er einige Säulen entfernen ließ, um seinen Palast in Konstantinopel zu bauen. Wie viele andere nach ihm verbrachte Justinian viel Zeit damit, die Bedeutung der Worte zu enträtseln, die in eine Kupfertafel an einer der Steinsäulen graviert waren. Wer träumt nicht davon, den Stern der allmächtigen Götter zu besitzen? Er behielt die Prophezeiung in seinem Palast, aufgerollt in einem riesigen byzantinischen Teppich, den er mit all seinen anderen Schätzen in einer riesigen Bibliothek versteckte. Wie das Glück – oder das Schicksal – es wollte, kam Alexander durch Ephesus, als er 23 war, und bot den Griechen das nötige Gold an, um den Tempel wieder aufzubauen. Aber die Bevölkerung hatte Angst und lehnte das Angebot ab. So setzte er seine Reise fort und bekam nie die Kupfertafel zu sehen, die an einer Säule im Naos, dem innersten Heiligtum des Tempels, befestigt war. Kapitel 1 Das Netzwerk „Fliehe Babylon über den Sand und folge dem Wasser, den göttlichen Tränen aus weißem Gold und dem Blut auf dem Steintempel des Zeus“... Professor Temudjin, wenn der letzte Reiter aus der Armee Alexanders des Großen das Sternfragment den Priestern in einem Tempel des Zeus anvertraute, passt das nicht zu der Route, die wir für ihn rekonstruiert haben. Um das Jahr 326 v. Chr. und bis zur Teilung des Reichs nach Alexanders Tod in Babylon um 323 v. Chr. können wir keine historischen oder geografischen Spuren von Zeus-Tempeln in der Region finden. Und in jedem Fall würde es Jahre dauern, die Ruinen auszugraben, die wir in der Wüste finden würden, wie zum Beispiel in Gerasa in Jordanien!“ „John, der Zeus-Tempel in Gerasa ist römisch, nicht griechisch, wie so viele so genannte griechisch-römische Ruinen nach Alexanders Tod“, erklärt der Professor geduldig. „Ich weiß, Professor, aber ich weiß bald nicht mehr weiter. Hannibal hat vier der fünf Fragmente vom Siegel Alexanders des Großen, und ich glaube nicht, dass wir das letzte Fragment vor ihm finden ...“ Die Mitglieder des Netzwerks sind nach ihrer umfassenden Recherche erschöpft und von Johns Schlussfolgerungen überwältigt. Dann unterbricht eine weibliche Stimme die lastende Stille. „Professor?“ „Ja, Leyla?“ „Fangen wir von vorne an. Wir sind sicher, dass der Reiter noch mit dem Fragment die syrische Wüste durchquerte. Wir wissen, dass er nach Südwesten ritt, nachdem er in Babylon aufgebrochen war, aber weder das Mittelmeer noch das Rote Meer erreichte. Das bedeutet, dass die Suche auf die Region zwischen dem Süden Syriens, dem Nordwesten Saudi-Arabiens und Jordanien begrenzt ist. Um in dieser Wüstenregion zu überleben, muss er eine Route genommen haben, wo er sehr wahrscheinlich Wasser finden konnte, indem er die wenigen Brunnen und Oasen besuchte, die oft ein paar Tagesmärsche auseinander liegen. Er muss auf Nomadenstämme gestoßen sein, die mit ihren Karawanen von einer fernen Stadt zur nächsten zogen und unterwegs ihren Glauben verbreiteten. Könnte der Reiter sich in dieser unbekannten Region verirrt haben und dann vielleicht auf Anhänger eines anderen Gottes gestoßen sein, der ähnlich war wie Zeus?“ „Leyla, du bist ein Genie!“, ruft Salonqa. „Die Karawanen transportierten ‚göttliche Tränen aus weißem Gold‛, kostbaren Weihrauch aus dem heutigen Sultanat Oman nach Ägypten und Mesopotamien. Die wohlhabenden Nabatäer, ein Nomadenvolk, dessen Name von dem Wort ‚Nabat‛, ‚Wasser, das aus der Erde aufsteigt‛, abgeleitet ist, hatten das Monopol auf die Weihrauchroute. Sie beherrschten Techniken, um Wasser in der Wüste zu finden, zu lagern und zu verstecken.“ „Welchen Gott verehrten sie?“, unterbricht Pablo. „Gibt es einen Tempel oder eine Statue eines lokalen Zeus?“ „Ihr höchster Gott war Dushara, der Gott des Berges“, antwortet John. „Die Nabatäer hatten keine vermenschlichten Darstellungen ihrer Götter, sondern richteten an Orten, die ihnen als heilig galten, niedrige rechteckige Steinsäulen auf. Man nannte sie ‚Bätyle‛, also ‚heilige Steine‛. Bei ihren Zeremonien besprengten dreizehn Priester den heiligen Stein mit dem Blut eines Opfertiers. Das würde das ‚Blut auf dem Steintempel des Zeus‛ erklären.“ „Und das Hauptheiligtum war Petra in Jordanien“, fügt Leyla aufgeregt zitternd hinzu. „Petra ist UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe, der ‚Fels‛ aus goldenem und rosenrotem Sandstein, wo die Nabatäer ihren Reichtum lagerten. Eine unzugängliche Stadt, verborgen in einem Labyrinth aus Granitschluchten. Abgeschnitten von natürlichen Straßen, umgeben von Türmen aus Verdickungen im Fels, die sich über atemberaubend glatte Wände erheben, über enge Täler und unüberwindliche Pässe ...“ „Ich schicke euch Karten von Petra“, sagt John. „Wenn die Zeremonie für Dushara auf dem Gipfel des Berges stattgefunden hatte, brachten die Priester und Gläubigen in einer Prozession die Bätyle und unzählige Opfer zum Tempel in der Unterstadt, den ich mit einem Pfeil markiert habe. Wenn unsere Schlussfolgerungen richtig sind, ist es recht wahrscheinlich, dass das Fragment noch dort liegt. Professor Temudjin, sorgen Sie dafür, dass die UNESCO niemanden in den Tempel lässt!“ In diesem Augenblick zeigt der Professor, der sonst so unerschütterlich wirkt, Anzeichen von Bestürzung. Er hebt die Hand, damit die Mitglieder des Netzwerks still sind, er schaut ins Leere. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verkündet er: „Es kam gerade etwas Schreckliches in den Nachrichten. Mehrere Explosionen unbekannter Ursache haben einen Großteil der Ruinen von Petra zerstört. Es tut mir leid ...“ Im selben Augenblick findet ein Gespräch hoch in der Luft statt. „Gute Arbeit. Die vereinbarte Summe wurde auf das genannte Konto überwiesen.“ Die Augen des Mannes funkeln zufrieden, als er das Gespräch auf seinem Satellitentelefon beendet. Ein böses Lächeln spielt um die Lippen von John Fitzgerald Hannibal, während sein Privatjet über Jordanien fliegt. Mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers streichelt er ein dreieckiges Stück Bronze, den einzigen Inhalt eines verstärkten Kastens, der den Einschlag einer Rakete der nächsten Generation überstehen könnte. Der Wert eines UNESCO-Weltkulturerbes spielte für ihn keine Rolle; dessen Zerstörung ermöglichte es den korrupten Archäologen der Hannibal Human History Foundation, das letzte Fragment des Sterns von Alexander dem Großen zu bergen. Jetzt kann ihn nichts und niemand mehr daran hindern, seinen Plan auszuführen ... Kapitel 2 Bayern, Deutschland Als sein Jet endlich zur Landung ansetzt, schaut Hannibal aus dem Fenster auf die Türme seines Schlosses Schattental. Das Gebäude hat eine bewegte Geschichte und gehörte einem Verwandten König Ludwigs II. von Bayern, bevor es für eine beachtliche Summe von Hannibal Corp. gekauft und in ein Labor umgewandelt wurde. Der Jet fliegt in ein tief eingeschnittenes Tal zwischen zwei Bergen und nähert sich einem Schloss aus dem 19. Jahrhundert mit eklektischer Architektur: begonnen im romanischen Stil, dann mit neugotischen und byzantinischen Elementen ausgeschmückt. Das Schloss liegt im Herzen eines Waldes mit hohen Schwarzkiefern und ist von einem riesigen Terrassengarten mit zahlreichen Springbrunnen umgeben. Rechts von dem riesigen Schloss steht ein Bauwerk aus Holz und Stein, das an eine große Scheune erinnert, aber ihr Dach ist viel höher als in den Bergen üblich. Die grüne Wiese, die das Schloss umgibt, wurde nicht gemäht, sondern ist rau und uneben, an manchen Stellen kahl und aufgewühlt; es scheint, als wären Tiere in der Nähe, worauf auch etliche Elektrozäune hindeuten. '' ''Zurzeit sind zwar keine Lebenszeichen zu sehen, aber das Gelände wurde offensichtlich für den Aufenthalt von Tieren vorbereitet. Auf der Rückseite des Schlosses steht ein dunkles Steingebäude, das der Scheune ähnelt und ebenso leer wirkt. Über dem Schloss hebt sich eine Landebahn scharf von der Umgebung ab. Sie wurde gebaut, um die Flüge der Mitarbeiter von Hannibal Corp. und von Hannibal selbst zu erleichtern. Während seine Handlanger herbeieilen, um ihn zu begrüßen, wartet Hannibal geduldig am oberen Ende der ausfahrbaren Treppe und genießt die feuchte, reine Luft und den Duft nach Harz, Moos und Gras, der so typisch für die bayrischen Wälder ist. Schnell kehrt er in die Realität zurück, als ein Vibrationsalarm an seinem Handgelenk ihn auf eine neue Nachricht aufmerksam macht. Er betrachtet den Bildschirm seiner Smartwatch, auf dem ein Foto von Nadja mit ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel am Flughafen von Wladiwostok in Russland zu sehen ist. „Gut gemacht, Filipe“, antwortet er. Hannibal begibt sich dann zum Eingang des Schlosses, wo eine Art motorisierte Zugbrücke den Zugang zu einer riesigen gotischen Halle freigibt. Bedrohliche Wasserspeier beobachten die Besucher beim Eintreten, und die Schritte hallen unter der hohen Decke. Der Schlamm an Hannibals Sohlen hinterlässt Spuren auf dem byzantinischen Teppich, der den Fußboden vollständig bedeckt, ein Fund, den er von einer Expedition auf Alexanders Spuren ins alte Konstantinopel mitgebracht hat. Leere Stühle entlang der Wände warten auf nicht vorhandene Gäste, Kristallleuchter hängen in dem Gang, der von einem Halbkreis aus Säulen markiert wird, und erleuchten einen Raum, den das Tageslicht nicht mehr durch die alten Buntglasfenster erhellen kann, denn sie wurden durch undurchsichtige, kugelsichere Scheiben ersetzt. Hannibal geht eine Wendeltreppe hinunter, die spärlich von Glühbirnen an der Wand erleuchtet wird, und betritt eine Sicherheitsschleuse, die nur mit drei verschiedenen Schlüsseln zu öffnen ist. Hannibal drückt erst die Spitze seines rechten Zeigefingers auf einen Scanner, dann tippt er einen Code in ein digitales Interface und sagt schließlich laut und deutlich: „John Fitzgerald Hannibal.“ Die Tür öffnet sich langsam und lässt einen kreisförmigen Gang um das zentrale Treppenhaus sehen. Hannibal geht schnell den Korridor entlang, dicht gefolgt von einem seiner Leibwächter im schwarzen Anzug, passiert einen riesigen Raum, in dem drei Mitarbeiter an Bildschirmen mithilfe von Dutzenden versteckter Kameras die Bewegungen aller lebenden Personen im Schloss und seiner Umgebung beobachten. Die Männer gehen weiter den Flur entlang und erreichen einen zweiten Raum mit Glaswänden, der ein Labor zu sein scheint. Überall sind Tische und übergroßes Operationswerkzeug, Leute in weißen Kitteln mit Mundschutz, Reagenzgläser, Mikroskope und Computer, Tafeln mit Genomdiagrammen und Gleichungen, die mit Pfeilen verbunden sind. Ohne die Aktivitäten im Labor zu beachten, geht Hannibal zum Ende des Korridors und dreht sich um. Der Wächter bleibt mit dem Rücken zu Hannibal stehen, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen. Links von ihm führt die Treppe weiter nach unten in ein zweites Kellergeschoss. Vor ihm befindet sich eine Tür, ähnlich wie die eines Safes, mit verschiedenen Kolben und Riegeln und einem Schloss, das wie das Steuerrad eines Schiffes aussieht. Hannibal tritt näher und meidet dabei sorgfältig eine Steinplatte im Fußboden in der Mitte des Gangs. Unter seinem Hemd holt er einen Schlüssel in der Form eines Kreuzes mit achtzehn Spitzen hervor, der an einer Platinkette hängt, und steckt ihn in das Schlüsselloch mitten im Schloss. Dann, während sein Wächter geduldig hinter ihm wartet, ergreift Hannibal das Rad an der Panzertür und führt die Öffnungssequenz aus, indem er es in einer bestimmten Bewegungsfolge nach rechts und links dreht. Eine Reihe von schnellen Klicks hallt durch den Korridor und zeigt an, wie eilig Hannibal es hat. Langsam und mit lautem Zischen öffnet sich die Tür und enthüllt einen kleinen, kreisrunden Raum mit metallischen Elementen. In der Mitte des Raums steht eine zylindrische Maschine auf einem schwarzen Tisch aus Vulkangestein. Die Kanten leuchten in sanft goldenem Licht, im Zentrum befindet sich eine Vertiefung in Form eines fünfzackigen Sterns. Die Maschine ist von mehreren elektronischen Pulten umgeben, darauf Glaskuppeln mit Displays, die nicht größer sind als die Hand eines Menschen. Hannibal geht um die mittlere Maschine herum zu dem Pult im hinteren Bereich des Raums und bewegt einen kleinen Hebel an der Seite, um eine Zahlentastatur freizulegen. Hastig tippt er einen Code ein, der dann das Innere der Kuppel freigibt. Darin befindet sich eine kleine, dreieckige Vertiefung, in das er das fünfte und letzte Fragment des Sterns legt, das er gerade aus dem Kasten genommen hat. Dann wendet er sich mit aufgeregt zitternder Stimme an den Wächter: „Christian, hol den Champagner.“ Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, und seine Hand greift den leeren Kasten, während sich die Kuppel langsam schließt. Als das Schloss klickend einrastet, seufzt er zufrieden. „Endlich ist alles bereit.“ Kapitel 3 Jemand klopft an die Tür des Büros, wo Hannibal wieder einmal die Kupferplatte aus dem Schatz des Kaisers Justinian liest. Soll er sich auf das wirre Gerede einer verrückten Alten aus der Antike verlassen und die Warnung ernst nehmen? Natürlich nicht, sagt er sich, während das Klopfen deutlicher wird. Hannibal beschließt zu antworten und legt die Platte verärgert auf einem Stapel Karten und Diagramme auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Was gibts?! Was ist denn jetzt wieder?“ „Sir, es ist sieben Uhr.“ Hannibal hatte die Zeit fast vergessen. Er erhebt sich aus dem braunen Ledersessel und rückt schnell die zahlreichen Papiere auf dem ovalen Eichenholzschreibtisch zurecht, der in der Mitte des Raums steht. Er schaltet die kleine Stehlampe in der Ecke zwischen den mit Bücherregalen bedeckten Wänden aus und geht der Stimme entgegen. Dabei schließt er die große, metallverstärkte Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Hinter seinem Handlanger eilt er die Treppe im Turm hinunter, ohne die Schießscharten und das unregelmäßige Mauerwerk des Turms zu beachten, ebenso wenig die Anzeichen des Alters auf den Stufen, deren Kanten schon von vielen Füßen ausgetreten sind. Er denkt nur noch an eine Sache: den endgültigen Abschluss seines Plans nach all den Jahren Arbeit, Forschung, Kampf und Gewalt. Dennoch versucht Hannibal, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, denn er weiß, wenn zu viele Gedanken durch seinen Geist schwirren, wenn er besorgt oder nervös ist, spürt das Tier das sofort und lässt ihn nicht näherkommen. Das Treppenhaus endet in einem großen Rezeptionsbereich mit einem von der Sixtinischen Kapelle inspirierten Deckenfresko. Es füllt auch die Wände und erstreckt sich an den Bögen entlang bis hinunter auf den weißen Marmorfußboden. Die Kommoden, Tische und Stühle aus einer anderen Epoche nehmen stolz ihre Plätze ein, auch wenn sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurden. Hannibals Schritte hallen vom Marmor wider, als er auf die mittlere Treppe zugeht. „Christian, schau nach, ob draußen alles bereit ist.“ Auf diesen Befehl hin eilt der Handlager zur Hintertür hinaus, die sich, wie alle anderen, nur mit einem Code öffnen lässt. Christian betritt das Gebäude dahinter, in dem sich eine große Reitbahn mit Holzbande und ockerfarbenem Sand befindet, über einen Korridor mit einem Stall auf der rechten Seite des Schlosses verbunden. Alles ist in Ordnung, nichts wurde bewegt. Christian kann keine Bedrohung feststellen, weder von innen noch von außen. Als er das zweite Kellergeschoss erreicht, öffnet Hannibal eine weitere Tür und betritt einen riesigen Raum mit der gleichen Grundfläche wie das Schloss, dessen Boden aus mit Gras bewachsener Erde besteht. Bergwald und rollende Hügel werden auf die Wände projiziert, die mit elektrischen Drähten bespannt sind und von Hannibals Technikern immer magnetisch gehalten werden. Sie stoßen alle Gestalten oder Gegenstände, die sich ihnen nähern, automatisch ab. Ein Mensch würde sich trotz dieser Tricks und der zahlreichen, unregelmäßig im Raum verteilten Sträucher und Blumen eingeengt fühlen. Das Licht wirkt natürlich, aber ein wenig blass, etwa wie an einem grauen, bewölkten Tag. Hannibal greift nach einem Halfter an einem Haken hinter der Treppe und pfeift, in der Hoffnung, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Ziels zu erregen. Huftritte hallen von der Steindecke wider, und Hannibal erkennt nach und nach die Silhouette eines Pferdes zwischen den Bäumen. Ein Hengst, fast ausgewachsen und ganz schwarz bis auf einen weißen Stern auf der Stirn, stürmt plötzlich vorwärts. Das Tier wirkt faszinierend stark und elegant. Die schwarze Mähne flattert bei seinem Galopp, glatt und ordentlich, die Muskeln spielen unter dem gleichmäßig glänzenden Fell, die leuchtenden Augen betrachten den Eindringling mit unvergleichlicher Entschlossenheit. „Bucephalus, komm zu mir“, ruft Hannibal leise. Als das Tier sich langsam nähert, streckt Hannibal die Arme aus und präsentiert dem Pferd das Halfter als Zeichen von Frieden und Verständigung. Bucephalus bleibt stehen, misstrauisch, denn er spürt die Gedanken, die durch Hannibals Geist strömen, und die darunter liegende Nervosität, er erkennt den Stress und die Hast des Menschen vor ihm. Hannibal geht Schritt für Schritt näher, aber jedes Mal, wenn er vorwärts geht, weicht das Pferd stampfend zurück. Hannibal versucht, plötzliche Bewegungen zu vermeiden und so ruhig und freundlich zu wirken wie möglich, aber es hilft nicht. Bucephalus weicht weiter zurück, schlägt kleine Kreise und stampft immer wieder auf. Die Ohren liegen flach am Kopf, sein Schweif peitscht die Luft, als die Nervosität schließlich siegt und auch Hannibal die Geduld ausgeht. Der leidige Hengst lässt sich anscheinend nicht kontrollieren, trotzdem unternimmt Hannibal einen letzten Versuch. Er dreht sich um und tut, als ob er weggehen wollte, was Bucephalus zu beruhigen scheint. Der Mann geht zwei Schritte auf die Treppe zu, lässt das Halfter an seinem Arm nach unten gleiten und hält den Führzügel fest, dann fährt er abrupt herum, sodass er aufspringen und sich am Hals des Pferdes festhalten kann. Hannibal versucht, Bucephalus' Nüstern in den Nasenriemen des Halfters zu bekommen, aber der Hengst bäumt sich wütend auf und wirft Hannibal zu Boden. Dann galoppiert er davon und versteckt sich zwischen den Bäumen vor dem Mann und seinen hinterhältigen Tricks. Hannibal ist frustriert, was ihm selten passiert, und wirft das Halfter wütend auf den Boden. Dann dreht er sich um und geht, um den einzigen Menschen zu suchen, der das Tier kontrollieren kann, Sergei Tkatschow, der ihm damals, als Kind, das Reiten beigebracht hat... Kapitel 4 Sergei, der beim Lesen in seinem Zimmer ganz oben in einem der vielen Türme des Schlosses gestört wird, gehorcht Hannibals Befehl sofort. Er weiß, dass er keine Wahl hat, dass er, je schneller er seine Aufgabe für den Erben erfüllt, umso eher wieder nach Hause zu seiner Tochter und seiner Familie zurückkehren kann. Zähneknirschend erinnert er sich an den Eid, den er Hannibals Vater vor dessen Tod geschworen hat, an den Tag in Moskau, als der Erbe kam und ihm sagte, dass sein Vater gestorben sei, und schließlich an den Anruf, lakonisch und befehlsgewohnt, der ihn zurück ins Baskenland kommen hieß, an den Ort des schrecklichen Unfalls. Sergei war immer verschwiegen, und er hielt sein Wort. Aber der Eid, den er Hannibals Vater geschworen hatte, seinen Sohn immer zu schützen und ihm zu dienen, kommt ihn teuer zu stehen. Er tröstet sich mit dem Gedanken, dass seine Tochter Nadja jetzt sicher bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel ist. Sergei geht hinunter zu Hannibal, an den Ort, wo dieser gerade vor wenigen Augenblicken eine bittere Niederlage erlebte. Ohne sich seine Überraschung anmerken zu lassen, betrachtet Sergei den künstlichen Garten eine Weile, bis er den Umriss eines schwarzen Hengstes erkennt, der sich in einem Gebüsch versteckt. Sergei bittet Hannibal, rückwärts zu gehen, bis er an der Wand der Treppe steht. Dann nimmt er das Halfter und geht auf das beunruhigte Schnauben hinter dem vorgetäuschten Schutz der Bäume zu. Er geht langsam, lässt sich Zeit und atmet tief ein und aus. Zwischen zwei Buchen entdeckt er den Rappen, alle vier Hufe fest in den Boden gestemmt, wachsam und misstrauisch. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Hannibal ihm erlaubt, das Tier zu sehen; bisher war es ihm immer gelungen, allein mit ihm fertig zu werden. Er hatte gekämpft, um das Fohlen mit zu erziehen, dafür gesorgt, dass es sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnte, und der junge Hengst ließ sich bereitwillig auf die Weide oder in die Reithalle führen, um an der Longe zu trainieren. Aber heute scheint Bucephalus zu verwirrt von Hannibals Geisteszustand, um ihn näherkommen zu lassen. Sergei erkennt nach und nach das wundervolle Geschöpf, angestrahlt vom kalten Licht des Kellers. Der Hengst ist das schönste Pferd, das er je gesehen hat, perfekt proportioniert, mit glänzendem Fell und seidiger Mähne, mit intelligent und entschlossen funkelnden Augen. Ein mächtiges Ross, stolz und mutig, würdig eines großen Kriegerkönigs aus alten Zeiten, und den herrlichen antiken Statuen gar zu ähnlich. Der Hengst ist perfekt symmetrisch ohne erkennbare Mängel, fast zu perfekt; etwas an diesem Pferd wirkt seltsam und beinah unwirklich. Unbehagen überkommt Sergei, das verstörende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dass dieses Pferd nicht hierher gehört. Der Hengst hebt sich so stark von seiner Umgebung ab, dass er wie ein Schauspieler vor dem Greenscreen wirkt. Aber der Pferdeflüsterer hat weder die Möglichkeit noch die Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken; er muss Hannibal gehorchen und das Pferd zu ihm bringen. Instinktiv versteht Sergei den Wunsch des Hengstes zu fliehen oder zu kämpfen, wenn eine Flucht unmöglich ist. Er beschließt, dem Hengst zu zeigen, dass er keine Gefahr darstellt und ihn nicht in die Enge treiben wird. Sergei geht langsam vorwärts und zeigt sich dem Pferd, ohne es zu überwältigen, dann bleibt er stehen und ruft leise. Bucephalus ist interessiert und trabt im Halbkreis herum, den Kopf gesenkt, in sicherer Entfernung von Sergei. Ein Ohr zeigt auf den Pferdeflüsterer, der jetzt seitlich steht, sodass er das Pferd nicht anschaut, ihm aber auch nicht den Rücken zudreht; der Hengst beobachtet, wie wachsam der Mensch ist. Sergei flüstert und verändert sein Verhalten passend zu seinen Worten in tiefem, rauem Russisch, das trotzdem beruhigend wirkt. Der Hengst bleibt stehen, spitzt beide Ohren und hört zu. „Bucephalus, ich tue dir nichts. Schau, ich betrete auch dein Territorium nicht. Ich respektiere dich und bitte dich, mich zu respektieren. Du kannst ohne Angst zu mir kommen.“ Nach und nach spürt er, wie das Pferd sich entspannt, wie die Neugier über das Misstrauen siegt. Bucephalus geht einen Schritt vorwärts, dann noch einen, und noch einen, bis er endlich bei Sergei ankommt, der geduldig auf ihn wartet. Dann schnaubt er leise und lehnt seine Stirn an Sergeis Schulter. Dieser streichelt ihn und bedankt sich für sein Vertrauen. Dann nimmt er langsam das Halfter in eine Hand und bewegt die andere auf Bucephalus' Hals zu, beruhigt ihn und schiebt schließlich das Halfter über den Kopf des Pferdes. Sergei wendet sich Hannibal zu, mit Bucephalus am Führzügel, und hofft, dass er dem Pferd keinen Schaden zufügt. Er weiß, dass Zorn und Wahnsinn in diesem Mann ihn zu schrecklichen Taten gegen andere provozieren, gegen Pferde wie Menschen, das hat er in der Vergangenheit schon bewiesen. Sobald sie nebeneinander stehen, befiehlt Hannibal Sergei: „Führen Sie ihn noch eine Weile, ich will nicht, dass er wieder wegläuft, und folgen Sie mir.“ Sergei nickt und geht hinter Hannibal her, der mit schnellen Schritten... auf die Wand zueilt! Verblüfft folgt Sergei seinem Auftraggeber. Hannibal erreicht die Wand und drückt auf einen der unregelmäßigen Steine. Der Stein sinkt ein paar Zentimeter in die Wand ein und löst die Öffnung eines Geheimgangs aus. Dahinter erscheint ein Lift, in dem mindestens 20 Personen Platz hätten. Hannibal steigt ein, gefolgt von Sergei, der noch immer Bucephalus am Führzügel hält. Der Lift ist mit dem süßen Duft von ätherischen Ölen erfüllt. Die Tür schließt sich und Hannibal spielt an einem kleinen Schaltkasten herum. Der Lift erinnert vor allem an einen Hightech-Lastenaufzug. Der Duft scheint Bucephalus zu beruhigen, der bei jedem seltsamen Geräusch des Lifts zusammengezuckt ist, aber auch Sergei und Hannibal entspannen sich, während sie zur Oberfläche hinauffahren. Ein kurzes Piepsen, dann öffnet sich die Tür in der Scheune, die eigentlich eine Art großer Stall zu sein scheint, wie Sergei überrascht feststellt. Der Boden ist mit sauberem, hellem Sägemehl bestreut, die Holzwände sind glattgewachst, nirgends sind Spinnweben oder Insekten zu sehen. Hannibal öffnet die Außentür des Stalls, nimmt Sergei ohne zu fragen den Führzügel aus den Händen und zieht das Pferd hinter sich her. Bucephalus merkt, dass er jetzt in Hannibals Hand ist und zerrt am Halfter, aber Sergei murmelt ein paar beruhigende Worte, sodass er sich entspannt und vorwärts geht. Der letzte Sonnenstrahl zieht sich langsam aus dem Tal zurück, sodass nur noch die Berge im Westen in Licht getaucht sind. Einige Minuten vergehen; die drei warten geduldig und schweigend, ohne einander anzusehen. Als der letzte Schein in der Dunkelheit versinkt, zieht Hannibal Bucephalus zu sich und geht entschlossen hinaus auf die dunkle Wiese. Sergei versteht Hannibal nicht. Warum gibt es diese unterirdische künstliche Wiese, wenn doch so ein riesiges Gelände zum Schloss gehört? Warum lässt er Bucephalus erst hinaus, wenn die Sonne das Tal verlassen hat? Dann dämmert es ihm. Schon im Keller war ihm das Licht sehr gedämpft vorgekommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einer Landschaft ohne Sonnenlicht zu stehen! Hannibal tat alles, was möglich war, um zu verhindern, dass Bucephalus in die Sonne kam. Sergei erinnert sich an die Geschichte, wie Alexander der Große zum ersten Mal auf sein Pferd traf, und zählt eins und eins zusammen. Ein Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken. Der Hengst heißt Bucephalus, genau wie Alexanders legendäres Pferd, und Hannibal benimmt sich, als ob es wirklich das Pferd aus der Sage wäre. Er hat Angst, dass Bucephalus vor seinem eigenen Schatten erschrecken könnte, deshalb verhindert Hannibal, dass diese Situation eintreten kann. Sergei fragt sich, wie Hannibal so weit kommen konnte. Als Kind war er von dem Eroberer begeistert gewesen, aber daraus war nun Besessenheit geworden, Wahnsinn. Bestürzt von dieser Erkenntnis fürchtet er mit einem Mal, was dieser Mann noch planen könnte. Sein Verfolgungswahn und sein alles verschlingender Ehrgeiz haben keine Grenzen mehr. Sobald Hannibal Bucephalus das Halfter abnimmt, galoppiert der Hengst geradewegs davon, wiehert laut, buckelt wütend, als er die elektrifizierten Grenzen der Wiese erreicht, und bäumt sich auf, als ob er alle herausfordern wollte, die ihn daran hindern, sein Gefängnis zu verlassen. Dann wendet sich Hannibal an Sergei, mit gehetztem Blick und einem verzerrten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Jetzt wissen Sie Bescheid. Sie werden mit mir arbeiten, bis wir dieses kleine... Problem gelöst haben. Morgen fangen wir an.“ Hannibal will also diesen Hengst kontrollieren, seiner Herr werden, und er schafft es nicht allein. Wie Bucephalus will Sergei sich wütend aufbäumen und aus diesem Gefängnis fliehen, aber er weiß, dass er es nicht tun wird. Er kann kein Risiko eingehen, denn dieser Mann würde seinen Zorn an Nadja und seiner Familie auslassen. Kapitel 5 Professor Temudjins Arbeitszimmer, Universität Ulan Bator, Mongolei Nadja reibt sich fieberhaft die Augen. Selbst während des Flugs von Wladiwostok nach Ulan Bator hatte sie kein Auge zutun können. Sie ist besessen von der Idee, ihren Vater zu finden, Sergei den Pferdeflüsterer, der Hannibal in die Hände gefallen ist. Dabei kann sie nur auf sich zählen. Aber wie kann ein Mädchen aus Russland, ohne Geld, ohne Freunde, herausfinden, wo in aller Welt sich Hannibal mit ihrem Vater und dem Hengst Zaldia versteckt? „Nimm dir einen Tee, Nadja. Und versuch, etwas zu essen ... bitte“, beharrt Salonqa und reicht ihr einen Teller mit Donuts. Das Mädchen unterdrückt ein Schluchzen. Sie schiebt den Stapel Papier zur Seite, auf den sie ungeschickt gezeichnet hatte, und erinnert sich an den schrecklichen Moment, als sie im geheimen Kontrollraum in Hannibals Schloss im Baskenland eingeschlossen war. „Da waren so viele Bildschirme, Bilder und Geräusche. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was ich auf den Bildschirmen gesehen und gehört habe. Es tut mir leid ...“ Professor Temudjin lächelt ihr freundlich zu und nimmt die Blätter auf, dann gibt er sie weiter an einen jungen Mann, der vor einem Grafiktablett sitzt. „Deine Informationen sind sehr nützlich, Nadja. Unser Kollege Kushi wird Modelle aus deinen Zeichnungen entwickeln und wir schaffen eine digitale Version davon. Dann können Kushi und alle anderen Mitglieder des Netzwerks daran weiterarbeiten. Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas ausruhen.“ „Das kann ich nicht“, jammert Nadja und fährt mit der Hand durch ihr rotes Haar. „Mein Vater ist in Gefahr. Wenn Hannibal mit ihm und Zaldia fertig ist, sind sie für ihn nicht mehr wert als ein paar alte Socken. Er wird sie wegwerfen!“ „Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen, wenn du völlig erschöpft bist“, sagt Salonqa nachdrücklich. „Komm, leg dich hier nebenan aufs Sofa. Wenn du einschläfst, wecke ich dich in zwanzig Minuten auf.“ Nadja gibt auf, steht auf und folgt Salonqa. Plötzlich erklingt die aufgeregte Stimme eines Mädchens aus dem Lautsprecher über den Computermonitoren. „Moment! Ich habe eine tolle Idee!“ Alle drehen sich zu Leyla um, die sich per Videokonferenz aus Kairo in Ägypten eingeschaltet hat. Auf einem anderen Bildschirm sieht Johns Gesicht gleich viel aufmerksamer aus. Leylas amerikanischer Freund kennt die „tollen Ideen“ schon, die sein spontanes Energiebündel ausspuckt; manchmal sind sie richtig genial. „Ich könnte ihr ein Süßes Küsschen geben!“ Die anderen Mitglieder des Netzwerks, die persönlich oder digital um Professor Temudjins Schreibtisch versammelt sind, sind sprachlos. In Massachusetts fragt Battushig: „Wie, Leyla, du willst Nadja küssen?“ „Neeeiiin! ‚Süße Küsschen‛ heißt der Schönheitssalon meiner Tante. Wenn eine Kundin Angst vor der Wachsbehandlung hat, bieten wir an, sie zu hypnotisieren! Die Kundin entspannt sich vollkommen und lässt los, und dann erzählt sie oft aus ihrem Leben, enthüllt ihre finstersten Geheimnisse in allen Einzelheiten! Meine Tante sagt, ich hätte da Talent und ...“ „Ich will niemandem meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen!“, protestiert Nadja. „Ich kann dein Bild- und Tongedächtnis lenken, Nadja, und so etwas wie Standfotos machen. Dann kann dein Unterbewusstsein beschreiben, was du auf den Bildschirmen gesehen hast. Dein Gehirn hat jede Menge Informationen aufgezeichnet, als du in dem Kontrollraum warst, die jetzt in deinem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert sind. Die könnte ich an die Oberfläche holen. Professor, könnten Sie die Fragen lenken, und Kushi, könntest du die Modelle, die du aus Nadjas Skizzen gemacht hast, mit den neuen Einzelheiten vervollständigen?“ Kushi schaut Professor Temudjin fragend an, der zustimmend nickt. „Also wenn Nadja mir vertraut und sich hypnotisieren lässt, brauchen wir nur noch das Sofa!“ Nadja sieht sehr zerbrechlich und verloren aus. Sie schaut den Professor an wie einen Rettungsanker, und das Vertrauen, das sie ihm entgegenbringt, lässt sie nachgeben. Sie zuckt die Schultern. „Wenn das die beste Möglichkeit ist, meinen Vater zu finden, muss ich wohl riskieren, meine finstersten Geheimnisse auszuplaudern!“ Salonqa zieht eine Decke über Nadja, die sich auf das Sofa gelegt hat. Am anderen Ende der Welt konzentriert sich Leyla, die Augen halb geschlossen, und atmet langsam. Obwohl sie im Alltag voller Energie und Ideen steckt, kann sie sich auch intensiv konzentrieren. „Ich bin bereit“, murmelt Nadja. Leyla beginnt mit der Hypnose und spricht langsam, mit tiefer Stimme. „Dein Atem wird immer tiefer und tiefer. Dein Geist folgt der Luft, die durch deinen Körper strömt, die deinen Bauch füllt, deinen Brustkorb bis hinauf zu den Schultern. Du atmest langsam durch die Nase aus, drückst die Luft aus dem Brustkorb und dann tief aus dem Bauch heraus. Du wirst schwerer und schwerer. Alle Spannung in deinem Körper verschwindet, von den Zehen bis zu den Fingerspitzen. Du spürst, wie sich dein Gesicht entspannt, dein Hinterkopf, dein Hals und deine ganze Wirbelsäule. Dein ganzer Körper ist jetzt entspannt ...“ Leyla kontrolliert, ob Nadja langsam und gleichmäßig atmet, bevor sie dazu übergeht, sie mental zur Entspannung zu bringen. „Nadja, bitte konzentriere dich jetzt auf eine positive Erinnerung, etwas Angenehmes. Im warmen Meer baden, durch hohes Gras reiten, den Beifall des Publikums nach einer richtig guten Vorstellung im Zirkus ...“ Ein glückliches Lächeln erscheint auf Nadjas Gesicht. Sie sieht aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, zuversichtlich und strahlend. Mit kindlicher Stimme murmelt sie: „Ich hab's geschafft, Papa! Ich bin schon groß. Ich bin auf dem Tiger geritten und wir sind durch den Flammenreifen gesprungen und ich hatte gar keine Angst!“ Leyla lächelt gerührt, aber dann setzt sie wieder ihre professionelle Stimme ein, damit Nadja diese angenehme Erinnerung zurücklässt und ihre Gedanken in Hannibals Kontrollraum im Baskenland lenkt. „Du bist jetzt in dem Raum mit all den Bildschirmen. Du hast keine Angst, du weißt, dass du wieder herauskommst. Die Bildschirme schalten sich der Reihe nach ein. Wähle diejenigen aus, die den Wald mit dem Rapphengst zeigen, Häuser oder ein Schloss ...“ Einige Augenblicke später spricht Nadja mit ihrer normalen Stimme. „Große, dunkle Kiefern, viele davon. Ein tiefes Tal mitten im Gebirge. Unten steht ein quadratisches Schloss mit vier Türmen. Riesige Gärten. Leute reden, aber ich kann sie nicht verstehen.“ In Leylas Kopfhörer fragt Salonqa: „Kann sie wiederholen, was die Leute sagen? Vielleicht kann ich herausfinden, aus welchem Land die Sprache stammt.“ Leyla nickt und fragt Nadja. Das Mädchen runzelt konzentriert die Stirn und bringt mühsam kehlige Laute hervor. „Das muss Deutsch sein!“, ruft Salonqa. „Lass sie das Schloss genauer beschreiben, wenn das geht.“ Schritt für Schritt entsteht ein Bild auf Kushis Bildschirm, scharf beobachtet von allen Mitgliedern des Netzwerks. Nadjas Stimme wird schwächer, die Erschöpfung macht sich bemerkbar; Leyla fragt Professor Temudjin, ob sie genügend Informationen haben und sie Nadja aus der Hypnose holen kann. Plötzlich ruft John: „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo das ist! Ein Onkel von mir hat in Süddeutschland gewohnt, und als Kind war ich immer bei ihm zum Skifahren und Wandern in den bayrischen Bergen. Der Wald, das versteckte Schloss im Tal, ich glaube, die habe ich schon gesehen!“ John erzählt von seinen bewussten Erinnerungen, und Professor Temudjin gibt Leyla ein Zeichen, dass sie Nadja freigeben soll. Leyla holt sie vorsichtig aus der Trance, und Nadja murmelt etwas vor sich hin, bevor sie fest einschläft und leise schnarcht. „Ich bin ein bisschen müde ...“ John holt eine Karte von Europa auf die Bildschirme und zoomt auf das Schloss in Bayern und das inzwischen unbewohnte Haus seines verstorbenen Onkels. „Das wird unser Basislager. Von dort aus sind es zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß bis zum Schloss. Wir treffen uns am Flughafen München. Ich schicke euch die Flugtickets!“ Kapitel 6 Bayern, Hannibals Schloss „Neeeiiin!!! Owen, nein!“ Hannibal schreckt aus seinem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum auf, sein Herz rast, sein Körper ist schweißgebadet. Er richtet sich plötzlich in seinem Sessel auf, klatscht in die Hände, um das Licht in seinem Büro heller zu machen, als ob er damit Owens Geist vertreiben könnte, der aus seiner Kindheit gekommen ist, um ihn heimzusuchen. „Wann lässt du mich endlich in Frieden?“, schreit er und wirft mit allem, was er greifen kann: Papiere, ein Briefbeschwerer, Bücher, ein Krug und ein Glas Wasser. Aber die Geister der Vergangenheit existieren, um uns zu quälen, uns gnadenlos an unsere Schande und Schuld zu erinnern. Auch Reue kann sie nicht besänftigen. Nichts hält sie davon ab, immer wieder zu kommen; sie haben die Ewigkeit auf ihrer Seite... „Das kannst du nicht, du brauchst es gar nicht zu probieren!“, spottet das dunkelhaarige Kind mit den seltsamen, unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen. Owen wendet sich lächelnd seinem großen Bruder zu, in seinen großen blauen Augen funkelt Widerstand. „Bald bin ich besser als du, sagt Sergei. Ich zeige dir, wie gut ich bin!“ Er pustet sich eine blonde Locke aus den Augen und stellt sich seiner Angst. Sein großer Bruder fordert ihn immer wieder heraus, damit er sich anstrengt und noch besser wird. In der Reithalle stehen mehr und höhere Hindernisse und Owen hat Angst zu versagen. Aber wie immer will er seinen großen Bruder nicht enttäuschen; also greift er nach den Zügeln seines Connemaraponys und treibt es mit den Hacken an. Das Pony galoppiert an, direkt auf das erste Hindernis zu. „Ya! Ya!“, ruft Owen, um es anzutreiben. Sie überspringen die ersten Hindernisse ohne Zwischenfall. Das Pony, trainiert von Sergei Tkatschow, dem Reitlehrer, den sein Vater eingestellt hat, ist nicht wirklich begeistert davon, von den Absätzen seines Reiters „gestreichelt“ zu werden, aber es hat ein ausgeglichenes Temperament, es gibt immer sein Bestes und springt entspannt. Er verlässt sich auf den Jungen und mag das Gefühl, ihn auf dem Rücken zu haben. Aber diesmal ist der Parcours in der Reithalle etwas anders aufgebaut als sonst. Es sind nicht nur mehr Hindernisse, sie werden auch immer höher und breiter. Das Pony kommt ins Straucheln. Die Ecke ist zu scharf, es rutscht aus, als es den Fuß zu schnell wechseln will, dann findet es die Balance wieder. Auf der Diagonalen sind drei Ricks aufgebaut, dann die Mauer und direkt danach, viel zu dicht, ein Karree-Oxer. Das Connemarapony landet gerade hinter der Mauer, sammelt sich und nimmt das nächste Hindernis in Angriff. Aber seine Vorderbeine berühren die ersten Stangen, die herunterfallen und laut aufeinanderkrachen. Owen hält sich am Zügel fest, zerrt daran wie verrückt, um das Pony zu unterstützen, aber damit stört er es nur. Es senkt den Kopf und überschlägt sich. Mühsam kommt das Pferdchen wieder auf die Beine, in einem Gewirr von Stangen, die herumliegen wie ein Mikadospiel. Es spürt das Gewicht seines Reiters nicht mehr auf dem Rücken. Verwirrt dreht es sich um, atmet schwer und versucht zu verstehen, warum der kleine Junge noch nicht wieder aufgestanden ist und nach dem Sturz wieder in den Sattel klettert. Der Junge liegt am Boden zwischen den Stangen und umgestürzten Ständern, sein Kopf in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Körper abgeknickt. Aber seine Augen sind weit offen, ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. „Neeeiiin!!! Owen, nein!“ Der dunkelhaarige Junge kauert bei seinem kleinen Bruder, schüttelt ihn wie eine Marionette mit durchschnittenen Schnüren und schluchzt haltlos. Das Connemarapony kommt näher, stupst Owens Körper mit der Nase und wiehert verzweifelt. Hannibal prügelt wütend auf den Kopf des Pferdes ein und schreit: „Verschwinde! Ich hasse dich! Das ist nur deine Schuld, blödes Vieh!“ Die Erinnerungen lösen sich auf, als ob ein dunkler, schwerer Schleier des Schreckens über sie gefallen wäre. Mehrere Gewehrschüsse aus dem Stall. Die Ohrfeige seines Vaters, bei der Hannibals Nase blutete, das folgende, nicht mehr gebrochene Schweigen. Die Mutter, die ihre Trauer nie überwindet. Owen war ihr Lieblingskind. Der andere, der mit den unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen, lässt ihr das Blut gefrieren. Das Jungeninternat in Nordengland, das sich wie ein Straflager, ein endgültiges Exil anfühlt; die Stille, die Verdrängung, die Einsamkeit und die Alpträume... Und dann gab es den Geschichtsprofessor an der Universität, der einen Mitstudenten tadelte, weil dieser sich über Hannibals Augen lustig machte. Er erklärte die physiologischen Grundlagen der Heterochromie; sie galt lange als besonderes Merkmal von Zauberern mit dem „zweiten Gesicht“, die viel weiter sehen können als gewöhnliche Sterbliche. Dann sprach er von Alexander dem Großen, dessen Augen angeblich auch zwei verschiedene Farben hatten. Mit der Information, dass einer der größten Eroberer der Weltgeschichte die abergläubische Angst anderer und auch seine eigene vor dieser körperlichen Anomalität überwinden konnte, dass er sich über alle anderen erhob und ihren Respekt verdiente, brachte der Professor ein Licht in die Dunkelheit, die Hannibal verschlungen hatte. In diesem Augenblick begann er, sich mit dem großen Strategen und Eroberer zu identifizieren; in diesem Augenblick keimte die Saat seiner zukünftigen Besessenheit. Er erforschte die Geschichte von Alexander dem Großen und sammelte so viele Informationen wie möglich über ihn, um ihn zu verstehen. Je mehr er erfuhr, desto mehr wollte er noch wissen. Seine Begeisterung für Alexander war unermesslich. Als er sein Studium der alten Sprachen und antiken Kulturen beendet hatte, in dem er sich auf die Geschichte Griechenlands der klassischen und hellenistischen Epoche konzentrierte (vor und nach den Eroberungen Alexanders), gründete er die Hannibal Human History Foundation und durchsuchte alle Winkel der Erde nach allem, was irgendeine Verbindung zu dem großen Eroberer hatte. Hannibal atmet tief ein und öffnet die Fäuste, die Knöchel weiß vor Anspannung, und tastet unter dem Augenlid mit dem Zeigefinger nach der blauen Kontaktlinse, die sein braunes Auge verbirgt. Er geht in das Jacuzzi-Zimmer, um die Szenen und Bilder aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben, die ihn schon so viele Jahre in immer derselben Form quälen. Die Bilder haben ihm den Schlaf geraubt, er kann nur noch für kurze Zeit am Tag ruhen. Es ist ihm unmöglich, sich in die angeblich tröstenden Arme des Schlafs zu flüchten. Er kann sich keine Schwächen, keine Mängel erlauben. Niemals. Kapitel 7 Auch ohne Longe läuft der Andalusierhengst Zaldia elegant in allen drei Gangarten auf dem Zirkel um Sergei den Pferdeflüsterer, den Mann, der ihn von der Farm gerettet hat, wo er übel misshandelt wurde. Sergei nahm ihn auf, versorgte seine Wunden, arbeitete an seinem wilden Temperament und lehrte ihn Respekt und Vertrauen. Seine lange Mähne weht im Takt, seine Muskeln spielen und lassen sein Fell im frühen Morgenlicht wie Silber schimmern. Er hat die Ohren gespitzt, achtet auf den Tonfall des Mannes, der ihn jetzt langsamer werden und in die Mitte kommen lässt. Er gehorcht sofort, schiebt die Nüstern in Sergeis ausgestreckte Hand, schnobert und freut sich, dass er gelobt und geklopft wird. Dann flüstert der Mann ein paar Worte, die er nicht versteht, aber Zaldia begreift, dass er etwas Neues probieren will und dass er seinem menschlichen Gefährten weiterhin vertrauen muss. „Sie können jetzt hereinkommen“, sagt Sergei laut. Zaldia hebt den Kopf. Er hört das taunasse Gras rascheln und nimmt den Geruch eines anderen Menschen wahr, den er mit Widerwillen erkennt. Er legt die Ohren an, sein Atem geht schneller, die Muskeln spannen sich. Ein Tiger an seiner Stelle würde durch die Zähne fauchen, um sein Missfallen zu zeigen, würde drohend knurren. Aber Sergei flüstert noch ein paar Worte und besteht auf seinem Plan; der Hengst gibt nach und lässt den Mann mit dem sauren Geruch nach Angst sein Territorium betreten und ihn mit einer Hand am Hals streicheln. Der Mann nimmt keinen Blickkontakt auf, denn seine Augen sind mit einem schwarzen Tuch verbunden. Sergei krault Zaldias Stirn, damit er sich entspannt, ruhig stehen bleibt und sein Misstrauen aufgibt. Widerstrebend lässt er sich von dem Mann klopfen, über den Rücken und die Kruppe streichen und ihn schließlich näher herankommen. Sergei redet beiden gut zu, stellt sich neben den Mann und hilft ihm, auf Zaldias Rücken zu steigen. Der Hengst bewegt sich nicht, weil Sergei da ist. Nach und nach gewöhnt er sich an das Gewicht auf dem Rücken, an die Beine, die seine Flanken reiben, und lässt sich den Hals streicheln, ohne zu scheuen. Als Sergei sich langsam ein paar Schritte rückwärts entfernt, wirft er ihm einen fragenden Blick zu: Soll er sich von dem Mann auf seinem Rücken lenken lassen? „Nur weiter“, sagt Sergei ruhig. Zaldia spürt leichten Druck gegen seine Flanken, auf seinem Rücken Bewegungen, die ihn antreiben, also geht er ein paar Schritte und versucht, wieder in Sergeis beruhigende Nähe zu kommen. Aber dieser hat sich zur Seite gewendet, als ob das Pferd ihn gar nicht interessierte. Verwirrt bleibt Zaldia stehen und wartet auf einen Hinweis, was von ihm erwartet wird. Dann spürt er, dass der andere Mann Hilfen gibt, und erkennt die Bitte, vorwärts zu gehen; das Gewicht des Mannes verlagert sich, um die richtige Richtung anzuzeigen, und da kein Widerspruch von Sergei kommt, beschließt Zaldia, auf die Hilfen zu reagieren. Er geht im Schritt, alle Sinne angespannt, macht aus der Ecke kehrt und geht auf dem Zirkel, gleichmäßig und aufmerksam, aber schon weniger angespannt. Jedes Mal, wenn er richtig auf eine Hilfe reagiert, wird er gestreichelt und entspannt sich weiter. Jetzt trabt er langsam an, weiter auf dem Zirkel. Dann lässt er die Tritte länger werden, hält ein gleichmäßiges Tempo im Einklang mit dem Körper, der sich flexibel auf seinem Rücken bewegt. Er bemerkt, dass Sergei von der anderen Seite des Zirkels zufrieden zuschaut, bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen Mann zuwendet, der ihn jetzt zu einer anderen Gangart antreibt. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung galoppiert er an. Er spürt, wie der Mann auf seinem Rücken sich verspannt, und wird nervös. Er beschleunigt, aber die Spannung lässt bald nach, das Gewicht des Mannes gleitet wieder zurück, als er versucht, sich im Einklang mit dem Pferd zu bewegen, anstatt es zu hetzen. Das Pferd fällt in einen gleichmäßigen, kurzen Galopp. Er reagiert auf die Hilfen, wird langsamer, wechselt die Hand, galoppiert schneller, wendet immer wieder, bevor er schließlich langsamer wird und stehen bleibt, als sein Reiter die Hilfen dazu gibt. „Gut, er beginnt, Ihnen zu vertrauen. Nicht steif werden, sonst machen Sie ihn nervös. Meistens ist nicht das Pferd an einem Unfall schuld, sondern der Reiter, der sich verspannt und Fehler macht.“ Dann stellt Sergei zwei Ständer in die Mitte der Reitbahn und legt dazwischen eine Stange auf den Boden. Zaldia weiß, dass sie dieses Hindernis gemeinsam überwinden müssen, und nachdem sein Reiter ihn angetrieben hat, geht er im Schritt auf der Mittellinie auf die Stange zu. Der Mann auf seinem Rücken hat die Hände am Widerrist abgelegt und presst die Schenkel zusammen, als ob er Angst hätte, herunterzufallen. Aber alles geht gut und Sergei lässt sie erst traben, dann galoppieren. Im Schritt kommen sie zurück. Sergei legt die Stange dann etwa 40 cm hoch auf, sodass aus der Stange am Boden ein echter Sprung wird, keine große Herausforderung für den starken Hengst. Das Pferd hört den rasselnden Atem des Reiters und versteift sich schnaubend. „Na los, Sie können das. Lassen Sie los, vertrauen Sie Ihrem Pferd, werden Sie eins mit ihm wie ein Zentaur ... Sie müssen nur loslassen“, murmelt der Pferdeflüsterer neben dem Hengst. Es ist der letzte Test. Zaldia versteht, dass das Hindernis nicht für ihn gedacht ist, sondern für den Mann auf seinem Rücken. Er dreht eine weitere Runde um die Reitbahn, erst im Trab, dann im Galopp, und wendet auf eine Linie mit dem Hindernis. Sie nähern sich der Stange, die gleichmäßigen Galoppsprünge des Pferdes sind der perfekte Anlauf, aber als seine Hufe vom Boden abheben, spürt er, dass sein Reiter in Panik gerät, sich in der Mähne festkrallt und weit nach vorn auf den Hals rutscht, um nicht hinunterzufallen, die Füße mit aller Kraft um den Bauch des Pferdes zusammengedrückt. Als sie landen, ist der Mann nicht in der Lage, die Mähne loszulassen oder seine Beine zu lockern. Aber wieder feuert Sergei die beiden an. „Los! Vertrauen Sie ihm. Er lässt Sie nicht im Stich. Er kann das, und Sie auch. Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, sich mit ihm zu bewegen, ohne ihm Ihre Angst zu übertragen, kommen Sie nie weiter.“ Er spürt, wie der Reiter sich langsam entspannt. Die Minuten vergehen, und als der Hengst spürt, wie der Reiter leicht die Schenkel zusammendrückt, zum Zeichen, dass er bereit ist, die Herausforderung noch einmal anzunehmen, galoppiert Zaldia an. Beim Anlauf auf das Hindernis merkt er, dass diesmal etwas anders ist. Sein Reiter bewegt sich geschmeidig mit ihm und peilt die Stange vor ihnen an. Zwar spürt er die Beine des Reiters, aber sie drücken ihn nicht zusammen. Der Mann hat die Hände aus seiner Mähne genommen. Als Zaldia sein Gewicht zum Sprung verlagert, bewegt sich der Reiter wie mit ihm verschmolzen, die Arme ausgestreckt wie Adlerflügel im Flug. Sie bewegen sich im Einklang und fliegen über die Stange. Es scheinen eher Minuten als Sekunden zu vergehen, bis Zaldias Hufe wieder den Boden berühren. Nach der glatten Landung lässt sich der Reiter nicht nach hinten fallen, sondern bewegt sich weiter mit seinem Pferd. Zaldia wird langsamer und bleibt nach ein paar Metern stehen. Plötzlich sackt der Mann auf seinem Rücken nach vorn, umarmt seinen Hals und lobt ihn. Er spürt die Wärme, und der Mensch riecht nicht mehr nach Angst. Entspannt wartet er auf die nächste Hilfe. Sergei beginnt zu klatschen und reißt damit Pferd und Reiter aus ihrer Zeitblase. Der Reiter steigt ab und nimmt die Binde von seinen Augen, bevor er die Reitbahn mit einem triumphierenden Lachen verlässt. „Ich habe es geschafft, dank Ihnen, Sergei!“ „Sie sind jetzt bereit. Sie brauchen mich nicht mehr. Zaldia und ich können Sie jetzt verlassen, wie Sie es versprochen haben.“ „Der Jet steht bereit, um Zaldia in Kürze nach Russland zu bringen. Aber Sie, Sergei, müssen noch ein Weilchen warten. Ich will Sie hier haben, wenn ich Bucephalus reite!“ Kapitel 8 Bayern, im Haus von Johns verstorbenem Onkel Am Flughafen München erkennen sich die sechs jungen Leute sofort aus ihren Videokonferenzen wieder. Sie schauen sich an, überrascht von den Unterschieden zwischen dem, was sie vom Bildschirm kennen, was sie sich vorgestellt hatten und dem echten Leben. Sie sehen Menschen, die größer oder kleiner sind als erwartet, selbstbewusster oder schüchterner. Ein Hauch Parfüm oder Aftershave enthüllt einen unerwarteten Charakterzug, jemand trägt ein ungewöhnliches Accessoire oder Kleidungsstück. Aber sie verkneifen sich alle Bemerkungen, denn trotz der langen Flüge und des Jetlags sind sie alle auf das eine Ziel konzentriert: Hannibal daran zu hindern, allmächtig zu werden. Der Minibus, der sie am Flughafen aufnimmt, bringt sie bis auf fünfhundert Meter an das Haus von Johns verstorbenem Onkel heran. Den Rest des Weges gehen sie mit ihrem schweren Gepäck über einen von Unkraut überwucherten Weg zu Fuß. Als sie einen Bach mit kristallklarem Wasser überqueren, sehen sie ein solides, aus Stein gemauertes Haus in Beige, Rosa und Ocker, das auf einer ehemaligen Lichtung steht. Das Schieferdach widersteht tapfer dem Druck der Äste in der Nähe stehender Bäume, die es sich bequem gemacht haben. Zwischen den achteckigen Steinplatten im Hof, aus demselben Stein wie das Haus, wächst Gras. Wohin sie auch schauen, hat die Natur angefangen, das Gelände zurückzuerobern, aber die Mauern des Hauses stehen fest. „Bitte sehr, dies ist unser Basislager“, verkündet John und öffnet die schwere Eingangstür. Das Haus riecht modrig. Sie öffnen Fenster und Läden, um frische Luft in die Räume zu lassen. Die Möbel sind mit weißen Laken bedeckt; alles wirkt, als hätte die Zeit stillgestanden. In einem Raum stapeln sich Ski- und Wanderausrüstung für Menschen jeden Alters. John lächelt, als er seine Kinderskier entdeckt. Battushig installiert, verkabelt und verbindet die IT auf dem großen Holztisch im Esszimmer, an dem zwanzig Personen Platz haben. Die Teenager versammeln sich um den Tisch. „Okay“, sagt Battushig. „Jetzt müssen wir einen Weg finden, ins Schloss zu kommen und den Stern zu holen; außerdem müssen wir herausfinden, was Hannibal genau plant, damit wir es verhindern können.“ „Und ich will diesen schönen Rapphengst sehen“, unterbricht Pablo. „Okay“, sagt Salonqa. „Aber zuerst müssen wir einen Weg hinein finden.“ „Hannibal hat das Schloss bestimmt mit Überwachungskameras und Wachleuten gesichert. Wenn nicht überall Kameras wären, hätte ich den Ort gar nicht entdeckt. Nicht zu vergessen all die Fallen und die Codes, mit denen die Türen gesichert sind ...“, sagt Nadja. „Also, wie machen wir das? Das ist echt eine Festung ...“, sagt Leyla nervös. „Ich hacke mich in das IT-System des Schlosses ein und übernehme es“, antwortet Battushig. „Wenn ich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für den Stern ausgeschaltet habe, können wir ins Schloss gehen und ihn mitnehmen. Ich kann uns vielleicht ein Zeitfenster von ein paar Minuten verschaffen, wenn ich in das System eindringe, aber dann greifen bestimmt Hannibals Abwehrmaßnahmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir haben werden.“ „Gib mir nur genug Zeit, in den Kontrollraum zu kommen und den Laden zu übernehmen“, sagt John. „Ich kontrolliere die Überwachungskameras und führe euch zum Ausgang.“ „Ihr spinnt!“, ruft Leyla wütend. „Ihr denkt nur an die IT-Systeme. Was macht ihr mit den bewaffneten Wächtern im Schloss und davor? Wenn uns die Kameras nicht mehr zeigen, wo sie sind, damit wir sie umgehen können, werden sie mit uns schnell fertig!“ „Und wenn wir unsere eigenen Kameras einschmuggeln?“, fragt Pablo. „Ich habe meine kleinen Drohnen dabei. Ich dachte, wir brauchen sie vielleicht ... anscheinend hatte ich recht“, fügt er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Also, in Kurzfassung“, beginnt Leyla ungeduldig, „Pablo startet seine Drohnen, Battushig hackt sich in das Verteidigungssystem und wir gehen ins Schloss und finden einen Weg an den Wachen vorbei. John geht in den Kontrollraum, die anderen suchen den Raum mit dem Stern. Dann hilft Battushig uns, das Sicherungssystem für den Stern auszuschalten, wir nehmen ihn mit und John lotst uns alle aus dem Schloss. Habt ihr euch auch überlegt, wie wir bei alledem Hannibal ausschalten?“ „Und was ist mit meinem Vater?“, unterbricht Nadja. „Wir können ihn nicht in Hannibals Händen lassen!“ Pablo ballt die Fäuste; Hannibals Grausamkeit kennt keine Grenzen. Er ist entschlossener denn je, dieses Monster zu vernichten. Nadja dagegen kämpft beim Gedanken an ihren Vater mit den Tränen. Sie will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, aber sie hat Angst, ins Schloss zu kommen und etwas Schreckliches zu entdecken. „Ich komme mit“, sagt sie eiskalt. „Ich will dabei sein, meinen Vater befreien und Hannibal in die Augen sehen, wenn wir ihn endlich besiegen. Die Akrobatentricks, die ich im Zirkus gelernt habe, helfen bestimmt, in einen der Türme zu klettern und mich durch ein Fenster einzuschleichen. Ich finde meinen Vater. Er hat bestimmt nützliche Informationen für uns.“ „Ich komme mit euch“, sagt John. „Ich kenne diesen Wald, ich finde einen Weg hindurch. Es sind nur etwa zwanzig Minuten.“ „Ich auch“, sagt Leyla entschlossen. „Gut“, sagt Salonqa. „Während Battushig in die Sicherheitssysteme eindringt, bleibe ich hier und führe euch.“ „Und sobald die Drohnen angekommen sind, komme ich zu euch und halte Ausschau nach dem Rapphengst“, fügt Pablo hinzu. Eine Stimme aus einem der Computer unterbricht sie: „Und was ist mit uns? Wie können wir euch helfen?“ Die anderen Mitglieder des Netzwerks sind ungeduldig geworden und machen klar, dass auch sie ihren Teil beitragen wollen. „Ich gebe euch einen Code, den ihr in eure Computer eingebt. Dann öffnet sich ein Dialogfenster mit dem Intranet des Schlosses und ihr schickt alle Nachrichten an diesen Briefkasten. Wenn das genug von euch machen, könnt ihr mir helfen, das System zu crashen“, erwidert Battushig. „Und wenn ihr etwas entdeckt, bin ich euer Relais!“, fügt Salonqa hinzu. John greift nach seinem Koffer und holt Ausrüstung heraus, auf die die CIA stolz wäre: Mini-Helmkameras, winzige Displays, Headsets, Taschenlampen, Dietriche, Enterhaken und Glasschneider mit Diamantspitzen. Als er die Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der anderen bemerkt, sagt er lächelnd: „Als Kind war ich ein großer Fan von Spionagefilmen. Dieses Spielzeug könnte praktisch sein.“ Kapitel 9 „Die Drohnen sind gestartet“, sagt Pablo. Seine Finger tanzen über die komplexen Schalter, die aus einem Flugzeugcockpit stammen könnten. Salonqa und Battushig warten nervös und ungeduldig, starren auf die Drohnenmonitore und auf Battushigs Bildschirm voll mit Code. Durch die Drohnenkameras sehen sie die Landschaft in hohem Tempo vorbeifliegen, die dunklen Wipfel der Kiefern, üppige Täler und weite grüne Hügel. „Wo seid ihr?“, fragt Salonqa John. „Fast dort. Ich sehe die Lichtung ungefähr fünfzig Meter von hier. Wir warten in Deckung auf euer Signal.“ Die Drohnen umfliegen einen Berg, und endlich kommt Schloss Schattental in Sicht, wie ein Bauwerk aus dem Märchen. Aber es wirkt eher, als ob dort Blaubart wohnte, kein Märchenprinz. Am Waldrand beobachten Leyla, John und Nadja den Flug der Drohnen auf einem von Johns Mini-Bildschirmen. Erstaunt ruft Leyla: „Wooow, ist das schön! Von oben sieht es viel besser aus!“ Sie bricht sofort ab, als sie die giftigen Blicke ihrer Freunde bemerkt, die sie aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen hat. „Wir sind fast da. Ich kundschafte jetzt alles aus“, sagt Pablo. „Ich erkenne die Springbrunnen!“, ruft Nadja. „Und da ist das dunkle Nebengebäude, und die Tore! Der Raum mit dem Stern liegt unterirdisch, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wo.“ „Schauen wir uns das näher an!“, ruft Pablo. Er schiebt die Joysticks kräftig nach vorn, und die Zuschauer erleben einen Sturzflug geradewegs zum Boden. „Mir wird schlecht“, jammert Salonqa. „Wir haben es fast geschafft“, erwidert Battushig zärtlich und tippt heftig auf der Tastatur herum. „Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann passt es! Freunde im Netzwerk, ich habe euch den Code geschickt. Ran an die Tasten!“ Während dieser Zeit hat Hannibal, wieder in seinem Büro vergraben, die auf dem Massivholz-Schreibtisch verteilten Pläne studiert. Der fünfzackige Stern, zerbrochen in fünf Stücke mit jeweils unregelmäßiger Basis, ist auf ein riesiges Blatt Papier gezeichnet, daneben überlappende Pfeile, Gleichungen, Legenden und Notizen. Dann nimmt Hannibal ein zweites Blatt, das einen exakt gleich großen Stern zeigt, aber diesmal an einem Stück, wie ein fertig zusammengesetztes Puzzle. Die Randnotizen zeigen, wie das zu erreichen ist. Ein schrilles Heulen zerreißt die Stille. Alarm wurde ausgelöst. Hannibal springt auf und rennt aus dem Zimmer. Seine Handlanger laufen vom ganzen Schlossgelände im mittleren Treppenhaus zusammen, um die Befehle ihres Anführers zu hören. Hannibals Gedanken rasen; er rennt nach unten und ruft: „Christian, schließ Sergei in seinem Zimmer ein. Er darf jetzt nicht entkommen!“ Hannibal kann nicht riskieren, dass der oder die Eindringlinge Sergei tref en und herausfinden, was im Keller vor sich geht; er rennt zum Kontrollraum, wo ihn ein Handlanger informiert: „Das Intranet wird angegriffen, Sir, und Flugdrohnen sind durch die Sicherheitsschranke gedrungen.“ „Zerstört sie, Idioten!“, schreit Hannibal zurück, um die heulende Sirene zu übertönen, die Augen zusammengeknif en und den Mund vor Wut verzerrt. Der Techniker vor ihm tippt in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf dem Schaltpult herum, die Sirene schweigt. „Da!“, ruft der Techniker und zeigt auf einen der Monitore. Hannibal starrt auf den Bildschirm, der die Bilder einer Außenkamera zeigt; die Drohnen stürzen nach und nach in dichten Rauchwolken ab. Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, aber er darf keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Der oder die Angreifer könnten jeden Augenblick zuschlagen, und er hat nur wenig Zeit, um im Fall eines Einbruchs alles vorzubereiten. „Bleib hier und riegle alle Eingänge ab! Hol alle, die noch im Labor sind, und schließ dich mit ihnen im Kontrollraum ein.“ Hannibal rennt zum Ende des Korridors, öf net die Tür mit dem Steuerrad-Schloss und eilt in den Raum mit dem Stern. Kapitel 10 Als die Drohnen es fast ganz bis zu den Türmen des Schlosses geschafft haben, erklingt ein Zischen, das Bild einer Kamera verzerrt sich und wird dann ganz schwarz. Verwirrt desynchronisiert Pablo die Drohnen und erkundet mit einer von ihnen den Bereich, wo er gerade den Kontakt mit der anderen verloren hat. Die Gruppe beobachtet panisch, wie die erste Drohne in Flammen aufgeht und langsam, eine Rauchwolke hinter sich herziehend, auf eine Mauer des Gebäudes zutrudelt. Ein weiteres Zischen, zum dritten, zum vierten Mal. Einer nach dem anderen sind alle Drohnenmonitore ausgeschaltet. Die fünf Drohnen verbrennen wie Schnaken an einem Insektenfänger. Wie im Schock sagt niemand in der Gruppe ein Wort. Enttäuschung macht sich breit, dann Angst. Ihr einziger Plan ist fehlgeschlagen und lässt ihnen keine Hof nung, dass sie ihre Aufgabe noch lösen können. Mit wütendem Gebrüll springt Pablo auf und knallt die Steuerung der Drohnen auf den Boden. Leyla, Nadja und John sitzen auf dem kalten Boden am Rand der Lichtung, auf der Schloss Schattental steht, starr vor Schreck über das, was gerade geschehen ist. Wenn Hannibals Abwehrsystem so schnell reagiert hat, heißt das, dass er schon von ihrem Einbruchsversuch weiß und wahrscheinlich einen Gegenangriff oder seine Flucht vorbereitet; damit wäre ihre einzige Chance, ihn zu stoppen, dahin. Nadja nimmt den kleinen Glasschneider, den John ihr gegeben hat, und springt aus dem Wald. Ihren Freunden ruft sie zu: „Ich klettere auf den Turm! Ich muss meinen Vater finden, bevor es zu spät ist! Wir treffen uns nachher wieder!“ Nadja sprintet zum Schloss und beschließt, sich über das Dach des dunklen Gebäudes hinter dem Schloss einzuschleichen. Als sie endlich die Mauer erreicht, muss sie noch einen letzten traurigen Blick zurück zu ihren Freunden werfen, die hilflos am Waldrand warten, von Angst und Unentschlossenheit gepackt. Sie nimmt Johns Enterhaken heraus, wickelt das Seil auf und nimmt es in die linke Hand. Sie wirft die Metallklaue in den Himmel und hof t, dass sie auf dem Dach des niedrigen Gebäudes landet. Sie hört ein metallisches Klicken und dann ein Kratzen. Nadja beißt die Zähne zusammen und hofft, dass der Haken irgendwo sicher hängen bleibt. Das Kratzen endet mit einem dumpfen Schlag. Nadja zieht am Seil, um zu prüfen, ob es fest hängt. Nach einigen Sekunden des Zweifels wagt sie es. Sie nimmt das Seil fest in die Hände und schwingt sich von links nach rechts, um sicher zu sein, dass es gut befestigt ist. Sie geht einen Schritt die Wand hinauf, dann einen zweiten, und steigt immer weiter zum Dach hinauf. Während ihre Füße schnell auf das Holz trommeln, fragt sie sich, wozu dieses recht neue Gebäude dient. Wenn man ein so großes Schloss hat, warum braucht man einen riesigen Anbau, der auch noch aus Holz ist? Als sie das Dach erreicht, bemerkt sie kleine, undurchsichtige Fenster entlang der Wände, als ob nur wenig Licht ins Innere gelangen sollte. Sie hält sich mit einer Hand fest, zieht den Glasschneider mit Diamantspitze aus der Tasche und schneidet ein Loch ins Glas. Sie steckt das Werkzeug wieder weg und tippt gegen den Kreis, den sie ausgeschnitten hat. Er fällt geräuschlos in das Gebäude. „Seht ihr auch, was ich sehe?“, fragt Nadja in ihr Headset. „Eine Reithalle! Das Pferd muss hier in der Nähe sein.“ „Anscheinend war vor Kurzem jemand hier: Im Sand sind Hufspuren, und in der Mitte steht ein Hindernis“, antwortet Pablo. „Klettere weiter, Nadja!“ Das Mädchen zieht sich auf das Dach, holt den Enterhaken ein und schaut nach oben. „Hilfe, bin ich weit oben“, denkt sie laut. „Du schaffst das“, sagt Salonqa beruhigend in ihr Ohr. „Denk an den Zirkus!“ Frisch entschlossen wirft Nadja den Enterhaken weiter nach oben zu den Zinnen, die sich hinter der Brustwehr aus der Mauer erheben. Er landet perfekt zwischen zwei Mauerzacken. Sie prüft, ob er fest genug sitzt, und klettert weiter hinauf. Als sie den Wehrgang erreicht hat, muss sie nur noch einen der Türme ersteigen. Sie entscheidet sich für den linken und klettert an der runden Wand entlang wie eine Spinne, indem sie ihre zarten Hände und Füße in die Schießscharten setzt. Auf dem Weg nach oben sieht sie nur Treppen und leere Zimmer, die hinter den Schießscharten im Dunkeln liegen, und fürchtet, sie würde ihren Vater nicht in diesem Turm finden. Als sie ein of en stehendes Fenster erreicht – wahrscheinlich aus Versehen oder weil jemand in Eile war –, entdeckt sie einen großen Raum mit einem Schreibtisch, einem bequemen Ledersessel, einer Stehlampe und riesigen Bücherregalen an den Wänden. „Das muss Hannibals Büro sein. Geh hinein. Dort findest du bestimmt etwas Interessantes!“, drängt Salonqa, die genau wissen will, was im Schloss vorgeht. Nadja zögert einen Augenblick. Sie würde lieber erst ihren Vater suchen. Das war für sie das Wichtigste und der Grund, warum sie allein losging und ihre Freunde zurückließ. „Schau, da liegt etwas Glänzendes auf dem Tisch!“, ruft John. Neugier und Solidarität gewinnen die Oberhand. Nadja klettert in das Zimmer. Als sie wieder mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden steht, schaut sie sich um und entdeckt in einer Ecke die ersten Stufen einer baufälligen Treppe, die wohl unbrauchbar ist und wahrscheinlich nirgends hinführt. Ihr Vater ist nicht in diesem Turm. Sie geht zu Hannibals Schreibtisch, und die Teenager sehen alle zugleich die geheimnisvolle Kupfertafel mit der griechischen Inschrift, die dort liegt. „Nadja, halte sie vor dich, dann kann ich übersetzen“, bittet Salonqa und kneift vor ihrem Bildschirm die Augen zusammen. Sie liest dem Rest der Gruppe die Prophezeiung der Sibylle vor: „… Solange er den Stern trägt, wird kein Mensch ihn besiegen können. Solange seine Taten bescheiden und ehrlich sind, solange er maßvoll und weise bleibt, ist er unbesiegbar. Aber wenn er strauchelt, wird der Zorn des Zeus ihn verschlingen.“ „Meint ihr, es geht um den Stern, von dem Hannibal alle fünf Teile hat?“ „Wahrscheinlich“, antwortet Battushig. „Die Human History Foundation hat über Jahre hinweg Hunderte von Dingen zusammengetragen, die mit Alexander dem Großen zu tun haben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Hannibal die Warnung der Sibylle ernst nimmt. Er hat den Zorn des Zeus verdient!“ „Okay, kann ich jetzt gehen?“, fragt Nadja. „Ja, probier einen anderen Turm!“, erwidert Salonqa. Nadja schlüpft zum Fenster hinaus. Sie greift nach dem Seil mit dem Enterhaken und seilt sich am Turm ab. Dann rennt sie den Wehrgang entlang zum zweiten Turm in der rückwärtigen Mauer und klettert, so schnell sie kann… Kapitel 11 Eine entschlossene Stimme meldet sich im Wald neben Schloss Schattental. „John, wir können nicht einfach hier sitzen und nichts tun. Wenn wir nicht durch die Eingangstür ins Schloss kommen und nicht über die Mauern klettern können wie Nadja, muss uns etwas anderes einfallen. Komm mit!“ Leyla lässt ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten und rennt auf demselben Weg wie Nadja in den Wald. John holt Leyla unter den Bäumen ein, dann nähern sie sich vorsichtig der Reithalle. Er entdeckt eine Schiebetür und öffnet sie. Sie schleichen auf die Tribüne, von wo aus sie die verlassene Reitbahn überblicken können. Dort bleiben sie einen Augenblick, verblüfft über die Dunkelheit und Stille in dem riesigen Gebäude, dann zieht Leyla John am Ärmel und zeigt auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Reitbahn. Dort befindet sich eine große, breite Metallplatte in der Holzwand. Die beiden springen von der Tribüne in den sauberen Sand und gehen zu der Metallplatte. Sie suchen eine Klinke oder einen anderen Mechanismus, um sie zu öffnen. Sie drücken dagegen und versuchen, sie zu verschieben, aber die schwere Platte in der Holzwand scheint fest eingebaut zu sein. Dann hören sie Salonqas Stimme. „John, das Holz neben deiner rechten Schulter sieht etwas heller aus. Probier mal, ob darunter ein Schalter oder so versteckt ist.“ Als John seine Hand auf die hellere Holzfläche legt, spürt er, wie die Wand nachgibt und zur Seite gleitet; darunter kommt ein Metallkasten zum Vorschein, der aussieht wie ein Eingabegerät für einen Türcode: Er hat zehn Tasten mit Zif ern darauf und eine Eingabetaste. „Äh … kennt jemand die Kombination, um hier zu öffnen?“, fragt Leyla. „Die Tür gehört nicht zum zentralen Netzwerk“, sagt Battushig entschuldigend. „Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Probiert ein paar vierstellige Kombinationen. Die häufigsten sind: 1234 - 0000 - 1111 - 5555 - 2222 - und so weiter.“ „Nichts“, sagt John nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen. „Okay, probieren wir Kombinationen mit der Ziffernanordnung. 2580 - 0852, dann die rechte Spalte, dann die linke.“ „Immer noch nichts.“ „Probier’s mit meiner PIN: 5683“, schlägt Leyla vor. „Das ergibt LOVE, wenn man im Alphabetmodus tippt.“ Battushig runzelt die Stirn bei diesen Fehlschlägen. „Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, dass es überhaupt ein vierstelliger Code ist …“ „Probiert doch mal Hannibals Geburtsdatum“, unterbricht Salonqa. „Narzisstisch wie er ist, hat der Türcode bestimmt auch was mit ihm zu tun.“ Leider funktioniert auch diese Kombination nicht. Dann schlägt Professor Temudjin vor: „Salonqa, du hast recht mit Hannibals Besessenheit. Probiert diesen Code: 2107356.“ Entgeistert hören John und Leyla eine Reihe von Klicks und die Metallplatte gleitet zur Seite; dahinter liegt eine Art Hightech-Lift. „Gut gemacht, Professor!“, ruft Salonqa. „Wie sind Sie drauf gekommen?“ „Es ist das Geburtsdatum Alexanders des Großen: 21. Juli 356 v. Chr. Leyla und John, bitte seid vorsichtig.“ Als sich die Aufzugtüren schließen, atmen John und Leyla den beruhigenden Duft ätherischer Öle ein, und der Lift sinkt langsam nach unten. „Drückt die Daumen, dass wir nicht in einer Schlangengrube enden“, murmelt Leyla. Aber als das dumpfe Geräusch, mit dem sich die Tür öffnet, verkündet, dass sie angekommen sind, werden sie nicht von Schlangen empfangen, sondern von singenden Vögeln und grüner Landschaft. Dämmriges Licht herrscht in dem unerwarteten Garten und betont die Umrisse der üppigen Vegetation. Zögernd gehen sie ein paar Schritte auf dem weichen, moosigen Boden und achten scharf auf alle Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit von Menschen. „Wow, du siehst aber gut aus!“, ruft Leyla plötzlich. „Äh … das ist wohl nicht die richtige Zeit oder der richtige Ort“, murmelt John verlegen. „Von dir rede ich doch gar nicht! Schau ihn dir nur an. Er ist großartig!“ Ein wunderschöner Rapphengst steht wenige Meter vor ihnen und betrachtet sie eher neugierig als misstrauisch. Er wirkt müde und wiehert herzergreifend traurig. Leyla kramt in ihren Taschen und fischt den Zuckerbeutel aus dem Flugzeug heraus. Sie reißt ihn auf, schüttet den Inhalt auf ihre Handfläche und hält sie dem Hengst hin. Dabei murmelt sie: „John, bleib ganz still stehen. Und du, mein Hübscher, komm her und hol dir das Leckerli von der lieben Leyla, na komm schon …“ Der Geruch der Menschen wirkt beruhigend, ebenso ihr Verhalten, und die leise, singende Stimme des Mädchens lockt ihn an. Er zögert nur eine Sekunde, bevor er näherkommt und die Zuckerkristalle von der ausgestreckten Hand des Mädchens nimmt. Der zuckrige Geschmack mischt sich mit dem Salz ihrer Haut … Leyla hebt die andere Hand und reibt sanft seine Stirn, seine Wange und den Hals und redet die ganze Zeit weiter mit ihm. „Was machst du denn ganz allein hier unten, du armer Kerl? Warum verstecken sie dich in diesem künstlichen Garten, wo du doch draußen frei und glücklich galoppieren könntest, wie Amira, meine ägyptische Prinzessin? Ihr würdet ein schönes Paar abgeben …“ Zur gleichen Zeit sind Schläge gegen ein Fenster in einem der Türme zu hören. „Vater! Lass mich rein!“ Sergeis ungläubiges Gesicht erscheint hinter der Scheibe. Eine, zwei Sekunden vergehen, bis er sich so weit von seinem Schock erholt, dass er zum Fenster rennt und die Akrobatin, die da über dem Abgrund hängt, in die Arme nimmt. „Nadja! Bist du verrückt, hierher zu kommen? Ich dachte du wärst in Sicherheit in Russland.“ „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich überlasse dich diesem Monster? Komm, wir verschwinden hier und rennen weg“, fügt sie hinzu, löst sich aus der Umarmung ihres Vaters und wendet sich zum Fenster. „Einen Moment, Nadja. Da gibt es noch Einiges, was du wissen solltest …“ Kapitel 12 Es scheint, als wäre ein Damm in diesem immer so stillen, schweigsamen Mann gebrochen. Die Worte strömen aus ihm heraus. Sergei erzählt ihr alles von seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Hannibals Familie im Baskenland, von dem tragischen Unfall, bei dem Hannibal seinen talentierten kleinen Bruder verlor und der die Familie zerstörte, von dem Eid, den er John Fitzgerald Hannibals Vater vor dessen Tod schwor, von der unerwarteten Anfrage viele Jahre später, Hannibal das Reiten oder vielmehr die Beherrschung von Pferden beizubringen, wie er den schleichenden Wahnsinn entdeckte, der Hannibal ergriff , bis er sich ganz mit Alexander dem Großen identifizierte, sodass er den Rapphengst im Untergeschoss Bucephalus nannte, nach dem legendären Pferd des Eroberers, von der Entscheidung, das Pferd erst dann nach draußen zu lassen, wenn der letzte Sonnenstrahl aus dem Tal verschwunden war. In ihrem Ohr hört Nadja die vielstimmigen Rufe von Mitgliedern des Netzwerks, die sie, geschockt von Sergeis Enthüllung, mit düsteren Fragen bombardieren und schließlich alle zu demselben, verstörenden Schluss kommen: Vor zweitausendvierhundert Jahren fürchtete Bucephalus, das angeblich unzähmbare Pferd, nichts als seinen eigenen Schatten. Alexander, der damals gerade zwölf Jahre alt war, begriff das intuitiv. Er bestieg Bucephalus, und nach einem harten Kampf zwischen zwei unbeugsamen Willen konnte er das Pferd wenden, sodass es in die Sonne schaute; der Schatten des Tieres verschwand und es beruhigte sich. Bucephalus gehörte zu jenen Pferden, die nur einem Herrn gehorchen. Er ließ sich von dem Jungen führen und begleitete ihn treu über viele Jahre bei seinen Eroberungen. Hannibal dagegen, dem kein Pferd vertrauen wollte und der eine abergläubische Angst entwickelt hatte, dass der Rapphengst, den er ebenfalls Bucephalus nannte, aus seiner Kontrolle ausbrechen könnte, wollte verhindern, dass das Pferd überhaupt Sonnenlicht zu sehen bekam. So bereitete sich Hannibal darauf vor, seinen eigenen Bucephalus zu reiten, während er den wiederhergestellten Stern Alexanders des Großen trug, um absolute Macht und Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Und niemand weiß, was dieser Mensch, der schon so viel wirtschaftliche, politische und wissenschaftliche Macht hat und dabei eindeutig geistig gestört ist, mit dieser Allmacht anfangen wird… Professor Temudjin versucht, sie zu beruhigen: „Wir müssen praktisch denken. Ihr habt den Hengst gefunden, aber nicht den Stern. Deshalb müssen wir jetzt als nächstes den Stern suchen und wegnehmen.“ „Leyla und ich sind fast schon im Herzen des Schlosses“, sagt John. „Wir suchen den Stern.“ „Ich komme zu euch“, fügt Pablo hinzu. „Bevor die Drohnen abgestürzt sind, habe ich so etwas wie einen Lüftungsschacht am Fuß des Schlosses gesehen. Ich versuche, dort hineinzukommen. Battushig und Salonqa, ihr müsst die Augen of enhalten und mich warnen, wenn Hindernisse auftauchen oder mir jemand auflauert.“ Jetzt, da Zaldia wieder in Russland und seine Tochter wieder bei ihm ist, will Sergei das Schloss so bald wie möglich verlassen. Nadja zögert; sie hat ihren Vater gefunden und nichts mehr zu gewinnen, wenn sie länger bleibt. Aber ihre Freunde und Professor Temudjin sind wie eine zweite Familie für sie. Kann sie sie im Stich lassen, wenn sie gerade dabei sind, alles zu riskieren? Während Nadja und Sergei zum Fenster hinausklettern und sich abseilen, verlässt Leyla widerwillig den schwarzen Hengst und folgt John über die zentrale Treppe nach oben. Pablo rennt inzwischen durch den Kiefernwald, entschlossen, seine Mission zu Ende zu bringen. Er ist voller Hass auf den Mann, der seine Stute Tormenta so kaltblütig und sinnlos niederschoss, dass er geschworen hat, ihn zu vernichten. Die Mitglieder des Netzwerks erscheinen ihm zu pazifistisch, zu feige. Er wird seine Mission allein ausführen… Kapitel 13 Pablo erreicht den Fuß des Schlosses. Mit seinem facón, dem langen Messer, wie es die Gauchos in einem breiten Riemen auf dem Rücken tragen, hackt er die Pflanzen weg. Er nimmt den Deckel vom Lüftungsschacht und klettert in die dunkle, feuchte, enge Röhre, die steil nach unten in den Boden führt. Er schätzt, dass er unter dem Untergeschoss mit dem künstlichen Garten sein muss, wo der Rappe eingesperrt ist. Als er weiterkriecht, bemerkt er einen antiseptischen Geruch. Er erreicht das Ende des Schachts. Im künstlichen Dämmerlicht sieht er hinter dem Gitter einen Raum voller geschlossener Schränke und Regale mit medizinischem Material wie Gaze, Kompressen, Binden, Flaschen und Röhren in Beuteln. Er hört auf das kleinste Geräusch, um herauszufinden, ob Wachen in der Nähe sind. Nichts, nur das Murmeln von Geräten im Hintergrund, regelmäßig wie ein Herzschlag. Der Raum ist leer, die Luft scheint rein zu sein. Leise entfernt er das Gitter und gleitet wie eine Schlange in den Raum darunter. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen. Er öf net sie leise mit einer Hand, das Messer fest in der anderen. Die mechanischen Geräusche sind hier lauter. Er folgt einem Korridor und betritt eine Art unterirdischen Stall. Stuten in verschiedenen Stadien der Trächtigkeit liegen in einzelnen Boxen. Keine von ihnen bewegt sich. Aber sie atmen. Sie hängen an Tröpfen und Geräten, die ihre biologischen Funktionen messen. Statt Namen sind auf den Boxentüren nur Ziffern und Diagramme zu lesen. Pablo wird von Unbehagen überfallen. Er versucht, es zu ignorieren, und setzt seine Erkundung fort. Dabei betritt er ein riesiges, verlassenes Labor. Es scheint, als hätte man dort alles plötzlich liegen und stehen lassen, als ob die Mitarbeiter das Labor eilig evakuiert hätten. Pablos Nerven sind aufs Äußerste gespannt. Er schaut sich im Raum um und kann einen Entsetzensschrei nicht unterdrücken, als er die Aquarien an den Wänden – und vor allem ihren Inhalt – bemerkt. Reglose Pferde in verschiedenen Entwicklungsstadien, von Embryonen bis zu Neugeborenen, schweben in der durchscheinenden Flüssigkeit. „Kann mir jemand erklären, was ich hier sehe?“, fragt er mit schwacher Stimme, geschockt von dem gruseligen Anblick. Es dauert eine Weile, bis Professor Temudjins Stimme das Schweigen bricht. „Ich fürchte, das sind die Ergebnisse von Experimenten mit Gentechnik …“ „Professor“, ruft Pablo empört, „ich weiß, dass man mit Gentechnik Tomaten länger haltbar oder Sojapflanzen resistent gegen Pestizide macht, aber das hier! Hannibal macht Genexperimente mit Fohlen?“ „Fohlen, die alle genau gleich aussehen …“ sagt Salonqa mit schwacher Stimme. „Professor, sind das vielleicht … Ergebnisse… von Klon-Versuchen?“ Die Mitglieder des Netzwerks hören sich die Erklärungen des Professors zum Klonen von Tieren mit ungutem Gefühl im Bauch an. „Man nimmt etwas von der Haut des erwachsenen Spenders und extrahiert die Fibroblasten, die alle Gene des Spendertiers enthalten. Die Fibroblasten werden in Flüssigstickstof aufbewahrt, in einer Art CryoBank. Dann wird einer lebenden … oder gerade frisch geschlachteten Stute eine Ovozyte, also eine zukünftige Eizelle, entnommen. Man ersetzt den Zellkern mit der DNA durch den eines aufgetauten Fibroblasten, sodass ein Embryo entsteht. Das funktioniert bei einem von 2500 Versuchen. Nach sieben Tagen Entwicklung wird der Embryo in den Uterus einer Leihmutter eingesetzt. Elf Monate später bringt die Mutter das geklonte Fohlen zur Welt, das alle Gene des Spendertiers trägt. Aber so etwas ist viel riskanter als eine normale Trächtigkeit, und trotz aller Fortschritte der Wissenschaft sterben immer noch 95 Prozent der geklonten Embryonen und Föten.“ „Also“, übernimmt Salonqa, die sich auf die Zahlen konzentriert und versucht, das Gehörte zu rationalisieren, damit sie nicht von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt wird, „wenn erfolgreich geklont wird, ist das Fohlen wie ein eineiiger Zwilling des Spenders, auch wenn es viel später geboren wird.“ Pablo wird von Übelkeit überwältigt, die sich nicht abschütteln lässt. Beim Anblick dieser „Fehlschläge“ in ihren Aquarien und den wie Laborratten eingesperrten Stuten, in deren Bauch Hannibals monströse Kreaturen heranwachsen, kann er Wut und Abscheu nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er rennt aus dem Labor und sucht weiter nach Hannibal. Jetzt hat er noch mehr Grund als vorher, ihn endgültig auszuschalten! Pablo erreicht eine weitere Tür. Mit vor Wut zitternder Hand öf net er sie. Eiskalte Luft schlägt ihm entgegen. Ein Kühlraum mit völlig kahlen Wänden. Salonqa sagt ihm, dass der Raum nicht vom Kameranetz des Schlosses abgedeckt wird und dass sie ihn nicht warnen können, falls es gefährlich wird. Pablo beißt die Zähne zusammen und betritt den Raum; er atmet weißen Nebel aus. Hinter einem dicken Fenster sieht er eine seltsame … Skulptur. Battushig sperrt die Augen auf, als er auf dem Bildschirm die Bilder von Pablos Helmkamera sieht. Er packt Salonqa am Arm, so fest, dass es schmerzt. Er denkt an das Eispferd, an die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit dieser Skulptur mit dem Pferd, das mit seinem Reiter, einem Soldaten Alexanders des Großen, in der Mongolei in eine Gletscherspalte stürzte. Das Pferd blieb dann fast 2400 Jahre im Eis eingeschlossen. Hannibal hatte die staatlichen Forschungsteams der Mongolei umgangen und das Pferd mit einem Kühlflugzeug zu seinem auf Kältetechnik spezialisierten Unternehmen Hannibal Corp. in die USA bringen lassen. Seitdem hatte man nichts mehr von der Entdeckung gehört. Wenn dieses Pferd wirklich Bucephalus war und wenn es Hannibal gelungen war, DNA des Eispferdes zu gewinnen, hatte er dann vielleicht einen Klon von Bucephalus geschaffen? Mit einiger Mühe löst Salonqa Battushigs Finger von ihrem Arm. Sie schüttelt ihren Freund, der sich anscheinend ebenfalls in eine Statue verwandelt hat. „Was ist? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.“ „Du wirst es nicht glauben“, antwortet er einen Augenblick später. „Das Pferd im Eis, das mit Alexanders Soldat in der Mongolei in die Gletscherspalte gestürzt war – das ist bestimmt dieses hier.“ Kapitel 14 Die Mitglieder des Netzwerks sitzen wie erstarrt vor dem Bild der Eisstatue. Ihnen wird klar, dass es sich um den echten Bucephalus handelt. In den Aquarien, in den Leibern der Stuten, die in ihren Boxen liegen… Alles Klone von Bucephalus, und der Rapphengst in dem künstlichen Garten im Keller ist demnach wohl der eine erfolgreiche, perfekte Klon. Eine Sirene schrillt plötzlich durch das ganze Schloss, wahrscheinlich ausgelöst von steigenden Temperaturen im Kühlraum, weil die Tür zu lange offen stand. „Raus da, Pablo!“, schreit Salonqa. „Wir verlieren die Kontrolle über die Kameras. Du darfst dich nicht von Hannibals Wachen erwischen lassen.“ Der junge Mann gehorcht mechanisch. Er schließt die Tür und folgt dem Weg zurück, erschlagen von den Erkenntnissen über Hannibals Klon-Experimente. Eine quälende Frage nagt an ihm: Wenn er diese Technik zur Verfügung hätte und mit Gentechnik arbeiten könnte, wäre er dann in der Lage, seine Stute Tormenta aus ihrer DNA auferstehen zu lassen, wenn sie an ihren Verletzungen sterben sollte? John und Leyla springen über vier Stufen auf einmal die Treppe aus dem künstlichen Garten hinauf zur höchsten Ebene. Als sie ankommen, sind zwei der drei Türen verschlossen. Die letzte, mit einem Schloss wie ein Steuerrad, steht weit of en. Der Alarm gellt ihnen in den Ohren, sie können sich nur mit Handzeichen verständigen. Sie pressen sich neben der Tür an die Wand und verabreden, den Raum gleichzeitig zu betreten. Aber er ist leer. Fasziniert nähern sie sich einem komplizierten zylindrischen Gerät in der Mitte des Raums. Die Maschine ist von mehreren elektronischen Pulten umgeben, darauf Glaskuppeln mit Displays, die nicht größer sind als die Hand eines Menschen … und alle leer. Mitten in der Maschine entdecken sie einen vollständigen fünfzackigen Stern aus Bronze, in den griechische Buchstaben und Symbole eingraviert sind, genau wie die Computermodelle, die Battushig geschaffen hatte. John ist misstrauisch und betrachtet die Maschine näher. Er hat Angst, dass der Stern mit einem möglicherweise tödlichen Mechanismus gesichert ist. Leyla dagegen entscheidet sich für den direkten Weg, sie nimmt den Stern einfach mit der Hand. Sie ruft John zu „Schnell, wir müssen nach draußen zu den anderen!“ Die Sirene schweigt plötzlich. John schnappt Leyla gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie durch die Tür des Raum mit dem Stern tritt, und presst sie an die Wand. Drei bewaf nete Wächter stürmen herein. Für einen Augenblick glauben John und Leyla, dass sie erwischt wurden, aber der erste Handlanger tritt auf die kleine Steinplatte vor der Tür, der Boden gibt unter ihm nach, und die erschrockenen Wächter versinken in den Tiefen des Schlosses. Sie hören die Entsetzensschreie von unten, aber John und Leyla ignorieren sie und rennen zum Ausgang, in weitem Bogen um die Ränder der Grube. Aus dem Kopfhörer, dessen Ton beim ersten Sirenenalarm ausgeschaltet wurde, hören sie Battushigs befehlende Stimme, dazu ein unangenehmes Knacken, bevor er wieder hörbar wird: „Auftrag ausgeführt, Leute! Jetzt sofort raus da!“ Salonqa stellt Battushig plötzlich eine unerwartete Frage, während er noch darum kämpft, die Kommunikation mit allen Mitgliedern des Netzwerks aufrechtzuerhalten: „Wenn du das Siegel der Allmacht behalten könntest, was würdest du damit anfangen?“ Aber Battushig ist zu sehr in den Kampf mit der IT verwickelt, er hört sie nicht. Salonqas Gesicht verfinstert sich. Sie weiß, was sie tun würde, wenn sie sich entscheiden müsste. Sie würde den Stern mit seiner Macht nie behalten. Sie könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, unsterblich und für immer allein zu sein. Sie würde lieber die Gegenwart und vielleicht die Zukunft mit Battushig genießen. Aber dieser Gedanke währt nur kurz, denn als John und Leyla zu ihnen rennen, stolpert Leyla über eine hervorstehende Wurzel und schreit vor Schmerz auf. Ihr verstauchter Knöchel gibt nach. Sie stürzt und John bleibt stehen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Leyla beißt die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien, als sie den Knöchel wieder belastet. John schiebt einen Arm unter ihre Achsel, um sie zu stützen, aber Leyla stößt ihn weg und zeigt auf etwas Glänzendes zwischen Steinen und Kiefernnadeln. Als Leyla die Hände ausstreckte, um ihren Sturz abzufangen, war ihr der Stern aus der Hand gefallen. Er liegt jetzt in Stücke zerbrochen am Boden, bedeckt mit einem weißen Pulver. John will die Bruchstücke aufheben und in die Tasche stecken, aber Leyla humpelt auf ihn zu und sagt: „Lass sie liegen, John. Es war nicht der echte Stern … es war nur eine Kopie aus Kunstharz oder bemaltem Gips. Hannibal hat uns hereingelegt.“ John richtet sich bestürzt auf. „Habt ihr das alle gehört? Hannibal muss das Siegel noch bei sich haben. Er wollte uns nur aus dem Schloss locken. Wir müssen wieder hinein und ihn daran hindern, den Stern zu verwenden!“ Battushig steht von seinem Computer auf, um so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zu gelangen, aber Salonqa hält ihn fest. „Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber im Nahkampf kannst du es wahrscheinlich nicht mit Hannibal aufnehmen. Wenn ihr zwei mir helft, du hier und Kushi in der Mongolei, hätte ich da noch eine Idee. Das ist unsere letzte Chance …“ Kapitel 15 Draußen wird es langsam dunkler. Leyla, die mit ihrem verstauchten Knöchel nicht mehr schnell genug vorankommt, streitet mit John. „Lass mich hier sitzen und renn. Es wird schon Nacht. Hannibal und Bucephalus können einfach abhauen und im Unterholz verschwinden, wie Kakerlaken in einem Glas schwarzer Oliven.“ Pablo keucht ins Mikrofon: „Irgendwo ohne Schatten … der unterirdische Garten ist leer … Los, in die Reithalle!“ Aber als Pablo in die Reithalle kommt, dicht gefolgt von John, ist es schon zu spät. Hannibal sitzt auf dem Bucephalus-Klon, reglos in der Mitte der Reitbahn; die Beleuchtung eliminiert jeden Schatten. Es scheint, als ob er auf sie gewartet hätte. „Endlich habt ihr es geschafft …“, sagt er mit vor Arroganz triefender Stimme, als Battushig und Salonqa hinter den anderen die Reithalle betreten. Und dann verkündet Hannibal kühl, dass er sie alle hätte töten können, aber dass er es vorzog, sie alle zu versammeln. Sie sollen seinen Triumph erleben, nachdem er sowohl das Pferd bezwungen als auch den Stern wiederhergestellt hat. Pablo schreit wütend auf, zieht seinen facón und rennt in die Mitte der Reitbahn, aber Salonqa wirft sich vor ihn und hält ihn zurück. „Nein! Tu das nicht! John, hilf mir!“ Hannibal lacht boshaft, seine ungleich gefärbten Augen blitzen vor Schadenfreude. Er öffnet seinen Hemdkragen und schwenkt über seinem Kopf das Siegel Alexanders des Großen, das an einer Schnur um seinen Hals hängt. Er sieht den Schatten nicht, der sich hinter ihm bewegt. Er weiß nicht, warum Bucephalus plötzlich steigt, warum der Sand vor ihm in helles Licht getaucht ist, warum der Schatten eines Pferdes seinen Bucephalus anzugreifen scheint, warum das Pferd in Panik gerät und sich gegen die Hand an den Zügeln, gegen die Sporen in seinen Flanken wehrt. Hannibal heult vor Enttäuschung auf, schlägt den scheuenden Hengst mit der Teleskopgerte, die er im Stiefel stecken hatte, sodass blutige Striemen entstehen. Er ignoriert die Rufe von Sergei, der plötzlich mit Nadja an der Seite in der Reithalle aufgetaucht ist und ihn auf ordert, das Pferd nicht zu schlagen. Stattdessen schlägt er noch wütender zu. So kurz, bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hat, wird er nicht aufgeben! Wahnsinnig vor Angst und Schmerz kämpft Bucephalus weiter, wirft seinen brutalen Reiter ab und flieht, so weit er kann, vor dem finsteren Schatten, der ihn angreift. Als Hannibal auf dem Boden aufschlägt, scheint ein elektrischer Schock durch seinen Körper zu rasen, er geht plötzlich in Flammen auf wie ein verdorrter Baum, der vom Blitz getroffen wird. Während die jungen Leute in die glühende Asche auf dem Reithallenboden starren, die von Hannibal noch übrig ist, versucht Sergei, wenige Meter von Battushig entfernt, den Hengst zu beruhigen. Dann spricht Battushig, wie zu sich selbst, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, einen winzigen Hologrammprojektor am Finger: „‚Falls sein Träger unglücklicherweise den Verstand verlieren oder in Zorn verfallen sollte, falls sein Ehrgeiz das vernünftige Maß überstiege, würde der Stern zu seinem Untergang führen.‛ Die Prophezeiung ist wahr geworden … Verzeih uns, Bucephalus…“ Salonqas Ahnung war richtig. Hannibal hatte so viele Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass sein Klon von Bucephalus nie die Sonne zu sehen bekam, dass diese Schwäche schließlich sein Untergang wurde. Weil sie die Sonne nicht nachahmen konnten, bauten sie aus Fotos von Bucephalus den animierten holografischen Schatten eines starken „SpiegelHengstes“ und ließen ihn erscheinen, als ob er Bucephalus angreifen wollte. Indem sie den Bund zerstörten, den Hannibal zu seinem Pferd aufgebaut hatte, brachten sie ihn dazu, seinen Irrsinn und übermäßigen Ehrgeiz zu zeigen. Epilog Sergei hat ihre letzten Habseligkeiten aus dem Haus geholt, das ihnen als Basislager gedient hatte. Als er die Tür schließt, glaubt er, ein trauriges Abschiedswiehern aus der Ferne zu hören. Er weiß, dass er den Klang von Bucephalus’ Hufen nie vergessen wird, als dieser in den dunklen Wald davontrabte. Was wird wohl aus diesem außergewöhnlichen, stolzen und unzähmbaren Hengst werden, den Sergei selbst in die Wildnis entlassen hat? Niemand wird es je erfahren … und das ist vielleicht das Beste. Die jungen Leute versammeln sich über dem Tal, in sicherer Entfernung vom Schloss, und schweigen instinktiv für eine Weile, ehe sie einen letzten Schritt ausführen. Das Schloss und sein schrecklicher Inhalt müssen zerstört werden. Sobald ihr Arbeitgeber verschwunden war, zögerten auch Hannibals Handlanger keinen Augenblick mit der Flucht. Die Stuten wurden alle in der Weite des Waldes freigelassen. Jetzt bleibt nur noch, den Knopf zu drücken und eine Reihe von ferngesteuerten Explosionen auszulösen. Aber bevor sie das Kapitel um Hannibal und Alexander endgültig abschließen können, müssen sie noch eine letzte schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Was sollen sie mit den fünf Bruchstücken des Sterns tun, die Nadja in der Reithalle auflas, nachdem Bucephalus ihn wieder zertreten hatte? John spricht als erster. „Wir nehmen jeder ein Stück und verstecken es an einem geheimen Ort, genau wie die Reiter des Ptolemaios. Wir sagen niemandem, wo wir es versteckt haben, auch nicht einander. Das ist die beste Methode, um es weiter geheim zu halten.“ Johns Vorschlag wird mit nachdenklichem Schweigen aufgenommen. Alle wissen, dass er recht hat, und wer Verantwortung für ein Bruchstück übernimmt, wird diese Last für den Rest seines Lebens tragen müssen. Battushig bricht das Schweigen in ernstem Ton: „Ich glaube, wir haben sie alle gespürt… tief im Inneren. Die Versuchung von absoluter Macht und Unsterblichkeit ist zu groß, trotz aller guten Vorsätze. Wenn wir in Verbindung bleiben, wenn wir uns wiedersehen wollen, weiß ich nicht, ob wir es wirklich schaffen, das Siegel nicht wiederherzustellen und seine Macht zu nutzen.“ „Und das bedeutet, dass wir einander nicht mehr wiedersehen“, schließt Salonqa. „Äh …“, unterbricht Leyla mit erstickter Stimme, „es gibt fünf Fragmente, wir sind sechs. Also wer …?“ Sechs Hände schnellen in die Höhe. Einen Augenblick später schauen Leyla und John, Battushig und Salonqa sich an…Pablo freut sich ausnahmsweise insgeheim, dass er allein ist, und Nadja erkennt, dass sie ihren Vater nie wiedersehen darf. Eine Entscheidung ist unmöglich! *** Abflughalle, Flughafen München Professor Temudjin geht auf die müden Teenager in der Halle zu, begrüßt Sergei mit Handschlag und unterhält sich flüsternd mit ihm. Die beiden wenden sich an die Gruppe, den Blick voll Zuneigung und Verständnis. „Wir beiden alten Hagestolze werden je ein Fragment übernehmen. Leyla und John, Salonqa und Battushig, wir wollen euch nicht auseinanderreißen. Die Liebe überwindet alles …“ „Vater?“, murmelt Nadja verstört. „Wenn Pablo ein Fragment nimmt, die Paare jeweils eins und der Professor und du die letzten beiden, heißt das dann, ich darf dich nie mehr sehen?“ „Kannst du dir jemand Verschwiegeneres vorstellen als deinen Vater?“, fragt Sergei zurück, mit einem Anflug von Übermut in der Stimme. Nadja bricht in Tränen aus und wirft sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme ihres Vaters. Als der Aufruf für ihre Flüge durch den Flughafen hallt, umarmt Professor Temudjin die Abenteurer der Reihe nach. „Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde. Ihr habt richtig entschieden, auch wenn ihr jetzt die Last dieses Geheimnisses für immer tragen müsst und einander nicht wiedersehen dürft. Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle so lange, glücklich und weise lebt wie Ptolemaios …“ Memoiren von Ptolemaios I. Soter, König von Ägypten, ca. 285 v. Chr. …Ich nahm das Siegel der Allmacht von Alexander und schlug die Spitzen mit meinem Schwert ab. Fünf vertrauenswürdige Reiter erhielten je eine Spitze des Sterns und sollten sie so weit weg wie möglich bringen, damit niemand jemals wieder alle fünf zusammensetzen könnte. Der fünfte Reiter, mein bester Leutnant, bestieg Bucephalus… und brach ebenfalls zu einem entlegenen Winkel der Erde auf. …Alexander war danach nicht mehr derselbe. Wir gaben die Eroberung Indiens auf und zogen uns zurück. Alexander starb in Babylonien an Malaria, kurz vor seinem dreiunddreißigsten Geburtstag. … Gerade habe ich meinen 80. Geburtstag gefeiert, und in meinem langen Leben habe ich keinen der fünf Reiter wiedergesehen. Die Welt ist viel zu groß, um von einem einzelnen Menschen regiert zu werden; das kann nur in Zerstörung enden. Ich bete zu Zeus und Amun, dass bis ans Ende der Zeit niemand die fünf Fragmente des Siegels Alexanders des Großen wieder zusammenfügt. Endehttp://www.howrse.de/legendaires/histoire/bucephale Die Geschichte wurde von Christine Frasseto (Howrse/Owlient) geschrieben. Wikia ist eine Wissensdatenbank und speichert die Geschichte lediglich nur zum Nachlesen ab. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichten der legendären Pferde